Ephémère
by youte
Summary: Presque six années après le retour à la normale, les Senshi vivent leurs vies sans aucun souvenir de leurs aventures. Et puis un jour, à la recherche d'un chemin à suivre, l'idole Minako Aino pousse la porte d'un temple shinto reculé...
1. S'échapper

**Ephémère**

**Chapitre 1 : S'échapper**

_Quelque chose de terriblement froid l'envahissait._

_De glacé._

_Des rires résonnaient autour d'elle. Des cris, ceux de jeunes fans surexcités, rebondissaient contre les murs. Une foule de deux cents personnes, principalement des enfants et des adolescents, chantait sa vieille chanson _C'est la vie_ en choeur, et pourtant, même si elle se sentait joyeuse et submergée d'émotions comme à chaque fois, ce qui dominait en son coeur était cette foutue solitude._

_Oui, elle se sentait seule, seule et âgée, tellement âgée pour une fille tout juste sortie de l'enfance. _

_Mais surtout, avant tout, elle avait froid._

_Elle avait encore froid quand des grognements monstrueux vibraient dans ses oreilles, alors qu'elle se battait, éreintée et un peu malade, alors qu'un flash de lumière doré provenant du plus profond de son être vint mettre fin au combat._

_Elle avait toujours froid lorsqu'elle souriait à son manager, lorsqu'elle riait en compagnie de quatre filles lumineuses, assises à même le sol d'un studio, toutes accoutrées étrangement. _

_Ce froid... c'était glacé. Autour d'elle. En elle. Partout. Il la noyait._

_Et la douleur…_

_Oh, et la _peur_…_

_Elle avait si peur…_

_P_

« Tu es certaine que tu veux faire ça ? » insista une énième fois le manager excentrique le plus célèbre d'Asie.

« Oui. »

Le soupir exagéré ne changea en rien la détermination de la jeune femme de vingt ans, presque vingt et un.

« Minako ! » se plaignit-il. « J'ai une ouverture pour une seconde petite tournée en Europe, Warashi veut que tu sois l'égérie de sa nouvelle ligne et on pourrait enregistrer – »

« Mon avion m'attend, » coupa la jeune star d'un ton plus ferme.

Elle avait pris de l'assurance et de la superbe avec les années, des années qui n'avaient en rien terni sa fierté et son indépendance.

« Combien de temps ? »

La voix de Sugao Saitou s'était soudainement posée, serrée.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et son air morose et fatigué fut momentanément balayé par un brillant sourire.

« Je vais horriblement te manquer mais tu vas survivre, Shacho. J'ai déjà dit au revoir à Amachachi. Je te tiendrai au courant. »

« Minako ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je continuerai à travailler sur le nouvel album. »

« … Prends soin de toi. »

A ces mots, elle n'eût absolument rien à répondre.

Tout simplement parce que de mémoire c'était la première fois qu'elle les entendait sonner si lourdement, et qu'elle ne savait que dire à son ami.

Et puis, le silence répondait si aisément à tant de choses.

P

Elle avait dormi pendant quasiment tout le vol. Londres était loin derrière elle. Et Tokyo aussi à présent. Elle ne reprit ses esprits que lorsque quelque chose en elle lui susurra que le train arrivait à destination.

Elle avait toujours eu un instinct exceptionnel, une voix douce et chaude en elle, en son cœur, en son âme, qui lui murmurait conseils et lui portait chance.

Si Minako Aino avait été naïve, elle aurait dit qu'elle avait un ange gardien.

Mais Minako Aino n'était pas naïve.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait perdu son innocence d'enfant. Si longtemps en fait qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour été naïve.

P

Mauvaises chaussures.

Elle retira ses lunettes de soleil et soupira, observant l'endroit où l'avait abandonnée le taxi.

C'était loin de tout, et c'était désert. Constatant ce fait, la jeune femme se permit de ranger ses lunettes dans son sac hors de prix (un cadeau de la marque suite à un shooting), puis elle retira son chapeau et laissa ses cheveux ondulés cascader sur ses épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que je viens faire ici ? » murmura t-elle, avant de soupirer et de se mettre en route.

Autour d'elle, une vallée verte, des montagnes, et quelques propriétés bien isolées. En face, un chemin poussiéreux qui montait sur le flanc d'un mont boisé.

Elle avait voulu la tranquillité loin des fans, des paparazzis et du reste du monde, et elle l'avait eue. Au plus grand malheur de ses chaussures Prada. Et du reste de ses vêtements, constata t-elle avec un soupir affligé.

C'était un beau mois de mai, et même si porter son sac et sa guitare durant vingt minutes l'ennuya, elle ne trouva pas la marche ombrée loin des villes particulièrement désagréable. Elle avait encore l'impression de manquer quelque chose, une réunion, une répétition ou une interview à préparer, elle devait sans cesse se rappeler que son agenda était vide. Elle se demanda si c'était commun ou s'il n'y avait qu'elle, si c'était à cause du fait qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement pris de vacances.

Enfin arrivée à destination, elle passa les torii du temple Shinto qui avait accepté de l'accueillir pendant un mois et soupira longuement.

« Je vais devenir folle, » murmura t-elle avec ironie.

Outre le fait que c'était bien éloigné des hôtels de luxe dans lesquels elle vivait plus ou moins depuis sa jeune adolescence, c'était aussi l'endroit le plus isolé qu'elle avait jamais vu.

Elle sourit avec ironie en se souvenant de tous les films d'horreur qu'elle avait vus, et se dit que cet endroit, aussi magnifique soit-il, pourrait faire un décor parfait pour les méfaits d'un tueur en série sociopathe.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Un mètre.

C'était sans doute la distance atteinte entre ses Prada et le sol à cet instant.

Une main sur le cœur, Minako sourit d'une manière gênée et charmeuse.

« Vous m'avez surprise. »

« Je vous en demande pardon, cela n'était aucunement mon intention, » répondit le vieil homme, légèrement plus grand que Minako et encore plus mince qu'elle, qui l'avait approchée sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

Un exploit en soi, Minako avait toujours eu un don pour percevoir les choses autour d'elle, et surtout les êtres vivants.

Son petit sourire était amusé et malicieux, et Minako sut que si cela n'avait peut-être pas été son intention, le prêtre Shinto face à elle se trouvait ravi de son petit tour.

« J'avais prévenu de mon arrivée. Minako Aino. »

Il sourit de plus belle, ses yeux pétillants.

« Je sais qui vous êtes, mademoiselle. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes un peu isolés que nous n'avons pas de télévision ou de presse. Bienvenue au temple Sakugawa. Suivez-moi, nous allons déposer vos affaires dans vos quartiers. Je suis le prêtre Kagishe. »

Minako s'inclina respectueusement.

« Enchantée. Je vous remercie encore d'avoir accepté de me recevoir. »

« Nous n'avons pas pour habitude de fermer nos portes aux gens dans le besoin. »

La jeune femme ne laissa rien paraître de son trouble, mais elle se demanda ce que le regard profond et si mystérieux du prêtre pouvait bien cacher. Elle n'avait rien dit de ses ennuis dans sa correspondance, mais peut-être le choix de ses mots n'avait-il pas été aussi neutre qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Ou peut-être que le prêtre était particulièrement doué pour lire entre les lignes.

Elle prit son sac et sa guitare et le suivit dans la cour. Il était clair qu'aucun portier ou apprenti du prêtre ne viendrait l'aider. Comme il l'expliqua, la saison touristique ne commençait réellement dans cette région reculée qu'à la mi juin, et mis à part les fidèles en pèlerinage ou ceux cherchant conseils auprès de l'équipe du temple il y avait très peu d'allers et venues. Son second, deux apprentis et une miko étaient d'ailleurs partis pour deux semaines dans les temples de la ville pour leur prêter main forte pour le festival mensuel. Sakugawa était donc pratiquement désert.

Si le temple était magnifique vu de devant, son jardin arrière était d'une beauté incomparable. Plusieurs bâtiments formaient la propriété et semblaient jouer à cache-cache derrière les arbres. Kagishe plaisanta en précisant qu'ils pouvaient être une vingtaine dans les bâtiments et que rarement se croiser s'ils le désiraient. Cela irait parfaitement à Minako, qui ne tenait pas à rencontrer un fan qui s'empresserait d'aller vendre l'information aux journalistes.

Elle déposa ses affaires dans sa petite chambre très spartiate. Pas de télé ou d'appareil, un futon rangé dans un placard, deux tableaux, des tatamis, une table basse, une porte fenêtre donnant sur la terrasse en bois et le jardin.

C'était très différent, mais Minako avait tellement l'habitude de voyager et changer de lieu que ça ne la perturba pas réellement. Le manque de luxe et de service serait sans doute plus difficile. Mais hors de question qu'elle devienne comme ces autres stars capricieuses et égotiques.

« Votre voyage a dû être long. Prendriez-vous le thé avec moi ? »

Il lui avait montré la cuisine et la salle à manger commune, au centre des quartiers d'habitation, où les prêtres vivant au temple prenaient leurs repas généralement ensemble. Elle sourit et secoua la tête.

« Je vous remercie, mais j'ai mangé dans le train. »

« Bien, alors reposez-vous. J'ai du travail à faire dans la boutique et la salle de méditation. A plus tard. »

« Merci encore, » dit-elle en s'inclinant.

Il quitta sa chambre avec un signe de tête, et Minako soupira, allant ouvrir le placard avant de sourire avec ironie.

« Heureusement que je ne garde jamais beaucoup d'affaires, » murmura t-elle.

Elle n'avait qu'un sac. Ayant été habituée à déménager depuis toute petite, elle avait toujours eu cette bien étrange habitude de ne garder que peu de vêtements et d'affaires, en donnant bien souvent autant qu'elle achetait. Tout ce qu'elle avait pouvait tenir dans trois ou quatre valises, exceptées les choses plus importantes comme ses instruments de musique ou ses souvenirs de sa carrière.

Elle rangea rapidement les quelques affaires qu'elle avait emportées, alla prendre une douche et enfila une jupe blanche plus adaptée à la douceur printanière, un magnifique haut vert forêt qu'un couturier lui avait offert l'année passée et des sandales. Par pure habitude, elle se maquilla légèrement, puis se souvint qu'elle ne devrait normalement plus avoir à penser paparazzis et fans pendant quelques jours et passa ses cheveux dans une barète argent.

« Ca va être dur, » soupira t-elle.

Mais elle était venue ici pour se retrouver, pour prendre une décision vitale et pour essayer de comprendre, de se reposer, de se recentrer.

Son manager (l'homme excentrique et ambitieux qui l'avait élevée durant son adolescence) ne pouvait vraiment comprendre. Depuis quelques années ils passaient moins de temps ensemble, Minako étant apte à gérer sa carrière elle-même et Amachachi ayant pris du galon. Shacho avait d'autres protégés à gérer, le succès de Minako lui ayant donné une immense réputation bien méritée dans le métier. Il prenait le temps de l'appeler quand ils ne pouvaient se voir, souvent sous le prétexte du travail, et c'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Leur relation avait démarré étrangement, était basée sur une situation difficile, mais tous deux étaient sans doute aussi heureux de s'être trouvés au moment où ils avaient eu tant besoin d'un nouvel horizon, d'un nouvel ami, d'une famille.

Minako ne pouvait en avoir le coeur net, parce qu'elle gardait les insécurités d'une enfant délaissée et mal aimée en son coeur, et parce que ni elle ni son ancien tuteur n'avait pour habitude de s'exprimer clairement sur leurs sentiments, mais elle songeait que, peut-être, Sugao la considérait un peu comme sa propre fille. Il était un peu jeune, ou peut-être que non, en fait, mais il l'avait élevée, même si c'était d'une manière si inhabituelle. Si elle devait nommer sa famille, ce serait lui, si elle devait nommer la personne qui avait fait d'elle la femme qu'elle était aujourd'hui, ce serait lui, si elle devait nommer une figure parentale dans sa vie... en fait, il n'y avait vraiment eu personne d'autre que lui, le seul à avoir vraiment agi comme un parent pour elle. Elle ne l'appellerait jamais papa, ce n'était tout simplement pas ainsi que ça fonctionnait entre eux, et ce serait vraiment trop bizarre, mais oui, il était sa famille, même s'il ne pourrait jamais l'adopter réellement, mais s'ils étaient si indépendants, malgré tout.

Et malgré tout, tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, Sugao ne pouvait comprendre ce que traversait Minako présentement.

Amachachi, que Minako considérait comme un grand ami et une sorte de cousin, ne pouvait non plus comprendre, et elle en avait assez de voir l'inquiétude dans son regard. Sa fiancée était enceinte, l'homme avait d'autres choses sur lesquelles se concentrer, de belles choses, positives, tournées vers un avenir lumineux.

Et à part eux… Minako avait de bonnes relations avec les gens de la profession, des gens qu'elle côtoyait depuis ses douze ans et qui pour certains l'avaient vu grandir. Elle considérait ses danseurs, ses musiciens et son staff comme des amis également, mais elle n'était pas proche d'eux personnellement. Avant toute chose et depuis toujours, Minako était très professionnelle dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait et veillait à son image même durant les voyages de tournée ou les moments de détente avec son équipe. Ils ne la connaissaient pas tout à fait, tout ce qu'ils savaient d'elle elle le travaillait. Bien sûr elle avait eu quelques clashs avec certains, des concurrents ou des partenaires. Elle était une femme exigeante, ne voulait que la perfection et était connue pour ça, pour être dure, mais juste. Alors parfois, elle avait eu des accrochages. Au contraire de ce que le public pensait, Minako Aino était beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas un ange.

C'était le prix du succès, un succès que Minako ne comprenait pas toujours.

La jeune femme se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, puis sortit faire un tour.

Peu importe le passé et ses raisons pour cette retraite inhabituelle, elle avait l'intention de prendre un peu de bon temps.

P

La jeune prêtresse se redressa puis ajusta ses robes de miko avant de soupirer.

Les flammes n'étaient pas claires, encore une fois. Le feu sacré refusait de faire la lumière sur ses étranges cauchemars, sur ce sentiment d'impuissance, de colère et de perte qui ne la quittait pas depuis des années. Il y avait pourtant un espoir brûlant dans son cœur, une lumière chaude et puissante, Rei Hino en avait conscience. Ses pouvoirs avaient bien grandi, et elle savait que les Kami s'évertuaient à danser autour de ses réponses. Leur raison lui échappait, cependant elle sentait que sa vie allait de nouveau prendre un virage.

Elle l'acceptait avec la sagesse que son rang lui conférait.

Un peu frustrée, elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle sacrée dans le but d'aller se rafraîchir. Sa surprise et son ennui furent de taille lorsqu'elle remarqua une jeune femme sur la terrasse du bâtiment réservé au clergé.

« Excusez-moi, » dit-elle, sa voix un peu rauque, en arrivant près de la femme. Un sourire amusé faillit apparaître sur son visage face au sursaut qu'elle provoqua. Lorsque l'inconnue se tourna vers elle, Rei remarqua la lueur d'incompréhension et de frustration dans ses yeux miel. « Vous ne devriez pas vous trouver ici. »

« Oh, » répondit la femme d'un ton doux. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément enjôleur dans sa présence, dans son aura soleil et brillante, quelque chose de séduisant dans sa voix, son regard, au cœur même de sa personne. Rei plissa les yeux, tenta de mieux cerner cet étrange charme, et força sa propre aura à s'intensifier pour ne pas être contaminée. « Je suis désolée, je ne suis ici que depuis deux ou trois heures. »

Rei hocha la tête, un peu absente. Elle avait déjà rencontré des gens avec quelque chose de magique dans la présence, principalement des prêtres, mais elle sentait ses sens se mettre en éveil comme jamais face aux dons de cette femme qui n'avait pourtant rien de bien exceptionnel au premier abord.

Elle devait avoir l'âge de Rei, sans doute était-elle un peu plus jeune, et pourtant elle se tenait avec la prestance d'une princesse, la sagesse et la dignité d'un roi et l'assurance et l'arrogance d'un chef de guerre victorieux. Tout cela aurait pu faire croire à Rei un âge plus avancé, d'ailleurs ses yeux semblaient étrangement anciens, plus anciens que ce que la prêtresse avait pu voir chez quiconque. Mais quelque chose en elle, dans sa présence, dans son visage la trahissait. Son teint était un peu trop pâle, certainement était-elle l'une de ces filles accro à la balance et au régime. Prendre trois ou quatre kilos ne lui ferait pas de mal, songea Rei avec cynisme. Sa beauté ne faisait aucune doute, sa peau semblait douce et sans défaut, rien ne trahissait la pureté de ses traits et certainement pas le petit sourire en coin qu'elle affichait.

Son physique fragile n'allait bizarrement pas du tout avec la force extraordinaire de son aura si mystérieuse.

« Ce bâtiment est réservé au clergé. »

« Très bien, je le saurai, » affirma la jeune femme en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Elle avait des manières impeccables, se montrait délicate mais loin d'être soumise. Rei sut d'instinct que cette femme avait l'habitude qu'on lui obéisse, qu'on l'écoute et qu'on l'entende. C'était une dirigeante. Peut-être une de ces héritières accoutumées à ce qu'on se plie à leurs volontés, car même Rei pouvait remarquer que ses vêtements malgré leur simplicité valaient plus cher que son salaire mensuel. Bien heureusement, elle ne semblait pas aussi désagréable, égoïste et idiote que toutes celles que Rei avait pu rencontrer, et elle paraissait connaître le mot respect.

« Bien, » répondit la prêtresse avant de commencer à faire demi tour, chassant ses pensées agaçantes.

La surprise, la curiosité presque enfantine et l'amusement qu'elle détecta soudain dans les yeux noisette de l'autre femme la firent se stopper. Elle haussa un sourcil, attendant une explication. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de l'inconnue.

« Je vais vivre ici pendant quelques temps, » expliqua t-elle, sans que Rei n'en comprenne le but. « Je ne sais pas si on vous a prévenue… »

Ah. Oui. La pensionnaire qui devait arriver ces jours-ci.

« Le prêtre m'a prévenue, oui. Je suis prêtresse ici. »

« Je m'appelle Minako. »

Rei n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un s'amuser autant d'une présentation. Quelle étrange fille. Elle hocha néanmoins la tête, un peu maladroitement, se sentant d'humeur asociale.

« L'usage voudrait que vous vous présentiez également, » remarqua Minako, un sourire taquin aux lèvres et une lueur victorieuse et amusée au fond des yeux.

Rei se sentit aussi ennuyée par son attitude qu'embarrassée. Pour la première fois en bien des années, elle faillit rougir.

« Hino, » répondit-elle d'une manière crispée.

Elle détourna les talons et s'en alla.

P

Le lendemain matin, Minako décida de répondre à l'invitation du prêtre Kagishe et alla dans la salle à manger prendre le thé avec lui.

Elle fut un peu déçue de ne pas voir la jeune prêtresse dans la pièce. Elle l'avait intriguée, ce n'était pas tous les jours que Minako rencontrait des gens ignorant totalement qui elle était. Ca arrivait dans d'autres pays, ou parfois même au Japon pour les gens isolés et plus âgés, mais une japonaise d'environ son âge qui ne la reconnaissait pas ? C'était trop rare et intriguant pour que Minako ne veuille pas en savoir davantage sur la prêtresse Hino.

Et il y avait quelque chose en elle… dans sa présence…

Minako se savait être un peu exceptionnelle. Outre son instinct presque surnaturel, elle possédait quelques capacités hors du commun qu'elle avait appris à manipuler (et cacher) avec le temps. Elle n'était donc pas ignorante des dons que pouvaient posséder certaines personnes, comme le prêtre près d'elle. Mais rares étaient les fois où Minako avait ressenti une telle force chez un autre être. Quelque chose semblait l'attirer en elle, quelque chose de familier, quelque chose de puissant.

De plus, cela avait été fascinant de voir cette prêtresse si fière et assurée petit à petit prendre l'expression d'un enfant de six ans face à un mystère agaçant, puis de voir cet air un peu boudeur et nerveux lorsque Minako l'avait taquinée sur son manque de manières… adorable ! L'étincelle dans ces yeux chocolat avait été exceptionnelle ! Et le rose sur ses joues !

« Vous semblez avoir bien dormi. »

« Oui, » répondit Minako en se reprenant. « Cet endroit est si… paisible. »

« Bien différent des grandes villes, » confirma Kagishe avec son éternel sourire en coin.

Minako reposa sa tasse et hocha la tête.

« C'est vrai. »

« Il va sans doute y avoir quelques visiteurs en début d'après-midi. »

« Merci, j'éviterai de me montrer dans la cour avant dans ce cas. »

« Ce serait sage. »

« J'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer monsieur Hari hier soir. »

« Oui. Il est mon assistant en l'absence de mon second. Il ne vit pas au temple comme quelques uns d'entre nous, mais avec sa famille. »

« J'ai aussi fait la rencontre d'une prêtresse hier. Hino ? »

Quelque chose dans les yeux de Kagishe s'illumina davantage. Minako se demanda si le prêtre n'avait pas su qu'elle voulait en venir à ça tout le long, et si oui, comment. Elle était très adepte à mener les conversations sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Diriger, mentir, cacher, c'était des choses que sa vie et sa carrière lui avaient enseignées.

« Elle vit ici depuis trois années. Elle est venue terminer sa formation ici après l'obtention de son diplôme à Tokyo. Cela fait quelques mois qu'elle a obtenu le rang de prêtresse mais elle a décidé de prolonger sa présence parmi nous avant de débuter sa carrière. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

Le prêtre semblait s'amuser de sa curiosité que Minako ne chercha plus à cacher. Elle décida que, puisque apparemment rien n'était commun ou habituel en ces lieux, l'honnêteté et l'indiscrétion seraient les plus à même de lui obtenir des réponses. Kagishe ne voulait manifestement pas lui faciliter la tâche.

« Pourquoi reste t-elle selon vous ? »

« Peut-être parce qu'elle n'a pas encore obtenu toutes les réponses qu'elle est venue chercher ici, » répondit-il en se redressant.

Minako fit tourner la phrase dans son esprit et se dit que, bien que c'était une réponse en soi, elle demeurait aussi mystérieuse que l'étaient les gens qu'elle avait rencontrés.

« Est-ce que c'est autorisé de rester dans son temple de formation même après l'obtention de sa nomination ? » demanda t-elle.

Le prêtre sourit.

« Loin de nous l'envie de la pousser vers la sortie. Depuis que sa présence parmi nous est connue, nos recettes ont triplées. »

« Ah ? Mais… n'est-elle pas exceptionnellement jeune pour une prêtresse ? Surtout pour une femme ? »

« Exceptionnellement, oui. Mais c'est une jeune femme exceptionnelle, » affirma le prêtre en se resservant du thé. « Sa réputation parmi les nôtres et les fidèles n'est plus à faire. Elle vient d'une lignée de prêtres très doués, pas très connus pour leur communion avec les Kami, mais pour leur générosité, leur altruisme et leur dévotion aux autres. Son grand-père et son arrière grand-mère notamment avaient reçu un véritable don lorsqu'il s'agissait de comprendre et d'aider les autres. Elle est différente, un peu plus… atypique, mais elle possède le même amour qu'eux. Ce qui fait d'elle une exception cependant, ce sont ses conseils. »

« Oh. »

Puisqu'il avait déjà tant partagé avec elle sur l'absente, Minako n'osa pas demander plus de détails. L'histoire l'intriguait particulièrement. Elle n'avait pas caché que si religion elle avait, ce serait plutôt la religion catholique de part sa naissance. Elle ne connaissait pas exactement tous les détails de la religion Shinto, elle savait seulement que certains membres du clergé étaient connus et recherchés par les fidèles pour avoir des dons de clairvoyance et un lien avec les divinités. Mais beaucoup de gens ne prenaient ces histoires que pour des légendes et des foutaises.

Minako aurait vraiment aimé savoir si de tels pouvoirs existaient.

Peut-être qu'ils pourraient réellement l'aider. Peut-être que venir dans un temple shinto n'avait pas été une erreur, et que se fier à la réputation de Sakugawa représentait une nouvelle prouesse de la part de son instinct.

Peut-être que la prêtresse Hino était la personne que Minako était venue trouver et qui pourrait lui indiquer le chemin à suivre.

P


	2. Se rencontrer

_A Cleme, merci pour son soutien._

_C'est le moment de faire des suggestions quant à la suite de cette fic si vous avez des envies particulières…_

P

**Ephémère**

**Chapitre 2 : Se rencontrer**

« Besoin d'aide ? »

La prêtresse se tourna avec surprise vers elle. La jeune femme était près d'un imposant arbre et tentait de réparer une balançoire en bois. Le soleil n'était levé que depuis une demi-heure, mais ce n'était un problème pour aucune d'entre elles. Minako sourit et s'approcha d'elle.

« Bonjour, » salua la prêtresse d'une voix posée, profonde. Tout en elle semblait toujours respirer le calme. « Vous êtes déjà levée ? »

Minako haussa les épaules, ne souhaitant pas préciser qu'elle ne passait généralement pas de bonnes nuits, et encore moins pourquoi.

« Je change de rythme de vie tout le temps, ce n'est pas un ennui pour moi de me lever très tôt de temps en temps. Je peux vous aider ? »

« Il semble que la corde ait cédé, » expliqua la prêtresse en enfilant une corde neuve dans le cercle de métal prévu à cet effet. « Les enfants aiment bien venir jouer ici, et… Eh ! »

Minako sourit avec un mélange d'amusement et d'arrogance alors qu'elle se hissait de branche en branche jusqu'à atteindre celle, robuste, qui accueillait normalement les deux cordes de la balançoire. Elle haussa un sourcil faussement impatient face à la surprise de la jeune femme.

« Alors, vous me l'envoyez ? »

La prêtresse lui lança un regard à la fois courroucé et étonné avant de s'exécuter. Rattrapant la corde aisément, Minako sourit pour elle-même, ravie d'avoir provoqué une telle réaction chez l'autre femme. Elle noua la corde solidement et redescendit avec habilité, n'ayant jamais eu de problèmes de vertige. Pour le spectacle et la frime, elle sauta de la dernière branche en effectuant un saut périlleux parfait. La prêtresse se contenta de lui jeter un regard désapprobateur, ce à quoi Minako répondit par un sourire brillant.

Son estomac gronda soudain, et son sourire devint gêné. En revanche l'amusement qu'elle lut dans le pétillement des yeux chocolat lui fit étrangement chaud au cœur.

« Un petit-déjeuner ? »

« Je peux me débrouiller, » indiqua Minako.

La prêtresse secoua la tête.

« J'allais boire un thé de toutes les façons. »

« Très bien, alors. Merci. »

Elles retournèrent dans le salon et une fois qu'elles furent installées à la table basse pour prendre le petit-déjeuner, Minako tenta une approche.

« Vous avez des jours de congés ? »

La prêtresse haussa un sourcil.

« Bien sûr. »

« Navrée, je me disais seulement que ça ne devait pas être facile de voir vos amis et votre famille en étant si isolée. »

« Je me rends en ville régulièrement. »

« Mais vous êtes originaire de Tokyo selon Monsieur Kagishe. »

« Exact. Mais je sais à quoi sert un téléphone. »

Minako faillit rougir sous le regard à la fois mystérieux et amusé de la jeune femme.

« Bien sûr, » dit-elle avec un petit sourire penaud. « Mais ce n'est pas pareil. »

« Mon père est un homme occupé et nous nous voyions déjà peu à l'époque où je vivais à Tokyo. Il m'arrive de voir mes amis de temps en temps. »

Ah. Donc mystérieuse, mais pas totalement solitaire.

C'était une bonne chose, ça voulait dire que Minako devrait avoir moins de mal que prévu à obtenir sa compagnie.

« Pourquoi être venue ici ? »

« Pardon ? » demanda Minako, revenant à la réalité.

« Vous ne semblez pas être le type de femmes à vous isoler dans des retraites religieuses. »

« Non, » s'amusa t-elle. « C'est vrai. Mais j'avais besoin de me reposer, et pour cela j'avais besoin de m'isoler. Il me fallait un endroit paisible où je ne serais pas dérangée. »

La prêtresse ne chercha pas à briser les barrières de cette réponse qui n'en était pas exactement une.

« Vous trouverez difficilement plus paisible qu'ici, » approuva t-elle doucement, ses yeux la sondant d'une façon bien étrange. « J'espère que vous trouverez les réponses que vous cherchez. »

Surprise, Minako n'eut pas le temps de demander des précisions car la prêtresse se levait déjà.

« Je dois aller méditer un peu. Je vous verrai sans doute plus tard. »

P

Minako n'avait pu s'empêcher de garder un œil sur la prêtresse. Elle se trouvait fascinée par elle, par sa présence, par son rare sourire et par ses yeux mystérieux. Elle l'attirait, de toutes les façons possibles.

C'était bien sa veine, elle venait s'enterrer dans un trou perdu pour être en paix et avoir le temps de réfléchir et elle tombait sous le charme d'une inconnue, prêtresse de surcroît !

Le prêtre n'avait pas menti. Des fidèles faisaient la route pour consulter la prêtresse Hino. Certains venaient même la voir juste pour la saluer et avaient l'air d'assez bien la connaître. Bien qu'elle semblait distante avec les gens, Hino restait tout de même très disponible, à leur écoute. Minako ne savait pas ce qu'ils venaient lui demander, mais tous repartaient avec des sentiments apaisés.

Minako s'installa avec sa guitare sur la terrasse derrière sa chambre, face aux jardins et loin des regards indiscrets. Elle se sentait fatiguée, mais elle ne voulait pas s'endormir. Elle n'appréciait pas tous les cauchemars étranges qui l'assaillaient depuis quelques mois.

Les notes vinrent toutes seules, elle chanta d'une voix très basse, et laissa ses inquiétudes s'envoler avec la mélodie.

P

« Vous êtes sûre que je ne peux rien faire pour aider ? »

Hino leva son regard vers elle, une expression quelque peu exaspérée au visage. Il fallait dire que Minako lui avait posé cette question sous une forme ou une autre de multiples fois déjà ces deux dernières heures.

L'idole sourit, un peu embarrassée, mais avec la volonté de le cacher derrière son charme faussement innocent.

« Je suis désolée. Je deviens dingue. Ca me rend nerveuse de n'avoir aucune obligation… »

« Vous êtes ici depuis quatre jours, » remarqua platement la jeune prêtresse en haussant un sourcil.

« Exact, » répondit Minako, son sourire plus crispé. « Tout est si calme ici, si tranquille… Ca me rend vraiment nerveuse. »

« N'êtes-vous pas là pour vous détendre ? »

« En fait, c'est un mot qui n'a tout simplement jamais vraiment fait partie de mon vocabulaire. »

Un petit soupir échappa aux lèvres de Hino lorsqu'elle comprit que Minako ne la laisserait pas en paix. Elle réajusta sa position contre l'arbre qui lui servait d'appui, et lui montra le roman qu'elle tenait.

« Je ne travaille pas présentement. C'est une période calme pour nous. »

« Alors vous lisez. »

« Ca m'arrive. »

Bien malgré elle, Minako ne put empêcher un petit soupir frustré de quitter ses poumons.

« Ca ne doit pas vous arriver souvent, » nota tranquillement la prêtresse.

« Pardon ? »

« De lire. »

« Je lis, » contra Minako, un peu sur la défensive.

« Ah oui ? Malgré votre emploi du temps apparemment surchargé ? »

« Les voyages sont très longs, » expliqua l'idole avec un sourire.

« Je vois. »

« Alors ? »

La prêtresse soupira avec exaspération et la considéra comme si Minako était une enfant ennuyante.

« Asseyez-vous. »

Confuse, l'idole acquiesça néanmoins et s'assit près de l'autre jeune femme, sous l'arbre centenaire. L'ombre qu'il offrait s'accompagnait d'une brise bienvenue, agréable et douce. Sans un autre regard pour elle, Hino se replongea dans son roman, comme si elle n'avait jamais été importunée.

Minako n'osa pas la déranger de nouveau, elle ne voulait en aucun cas être vue comme une nuisance sonore ou une imbécile. Adorablement hyperactive, oui, mais être perçue comme une cinglée en manque d'attention, jamais.

Elle tourna alors son regard vers le ciel, s'appuya sur ses mains de sorte à pouvoir étendre ses jambes et observa les feuilles des arbres danser sous le soleil. Le silence était comme une douce berceuse, cela la surprit, elle l'avait toujours considéré avec méfiance. Ici, il était magique, beau, souverain.

Alors elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder, éviter les souvenirs et les questions trop tenaces, et se diriger vers d'autres horizons, plus doux, plus mystérieux aussi, éloignés et isolés, mais réconfortants. Un peu comme cet étrange temple caché au creux de cette vallée.

Bientôt, elle fut surprise de se trouver détendue, se dit qu'au fond ce n'était pas grave si elle s'autorisait à être humaine et à apparaître comme telle et se coucha complètement sur le dos, dans l'herbe. La prêtresse près d'elle ne lui fit aucune remarque sur son manque de tenue, ne lui accorda aucun regard. Comme durant les vingt dernières minutes, elle resta plongée dans sa lecture, ignorant totalement la présence de la presque inconnue près d'elle.

Minako, pour ces raisons sans aucun doute, fit exactement la même chose, ferma les yeux et se détendit. Hino avait un drôle de parfum, doux, chargé d'encens, mais naturel et si différent des effluves provenant du showbiz…

Pourquoi pensait-elle à ça ?

C'était un peu perturbant. Beaucoup, même.

P

Rei lança un regard amusé à la femme allongée à un mètre d'elle. A en juger par ses muscles détendus, sa bouche à demi ouverte et la profondeur de sa respiration, Minako s'était endormie.

Difficile de savoir que penser de la jeune femme. Le prêtre était resté très vague sur les raisons de sa venue, et Rei n'avait pas cherché à en apprendre plus. Le respect des autres incluait celui de leur intimité, et elle avait été élevée pour être une personne digne, noble et respectueuse. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle était arrivée, et Minako avait bel et bien piqué l'intérêt de la jeune prêtresse. C'était néanmoins ni plus ni moins que de la curiosité naturelle. La jeune femme recherchait sa présence, peut-être parce qu'elles avaient environ le même âge et qu'elle ne semblait pas être habituée à la tranquillité d'un temple. Il était donc naturel pour Rei de se poser des questions.

Malgré les apparences, Minako se montrait être une personne travailleuse. De temps en temps, elle apparaissait de nulle part durant les corvées et les aidait pour disparaître de nouveau dès que les premiers visiteurs se montraient. Rei se demandait pourquoi quelqu'un qui recherchait visiblement la présence d'autres personnes les fuyait tant.

L'énergie spirituelle et ensoleillée qui émanait d'elle ne pouvait qu'intriguer Rei. C'était fort, brillant, mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si Minako avait conscience d'être la personne la plus spéciale qu'il lui avait été donné de croiser – et ce n'était pas peu dire. Les propres amis de Rei (le destin était bien étrange) se trouvaient être eux-mêmes très spéciaux, tous étaient dotés d'une aura forte et inhabituelle, et tous avaient des dons.

Se pouvait-il que, comme Rei, Makoto, Ami, Usagi et Mamoru, Minako était née différente ? Bien sûr, d'autres qu'eux possédaient des dons, ou une présence psychique forte, mais Rei savait que seuls eux cinq (six à présent ?) avait cette aura presque… et bien, magique.

Le soleil ne tarderait pas à se coucher. Rei en avait conscience. Aussi, elle se leva, son bouquin dans une main, puis s'accroupit près de la jeune femme endormie avant de secouer gentiment son épaule.

« Minako ? Vous devriez vous réveiller. »

Minako émit un faible gémissement, puis finit par ouvrir les yeux, lentement. Son regard caramel mit quelques secondes à se focaliser sur Rei. Elle l'observa un instant, clairement confuse si ce n'était inquiète, puis se redressa en se frottant les yeux.

« Désolée. J'ai dû m'assoupir. »

« Apparemment. On devrait rentrer, ça va être l'heure de souper. »

« Oui. »

Rei se mit en route, gardant un œil sur l'autre jeune femme. Elle lui semblait pâle, plus que d'ordinaire, et bien étrangement silencieuse. Son inquiétude ne se calma pas lors du repas qu'elles prirent en commun avec deux prêtres. Minako avait généralement peu d'appétit (comme Rei s'en était doutée), mais ce soir-là elle atteignit des records. Pourtant le sensei et le collègue de la prêtresse semblèrent mettre un point d'honneur à ignorer ce qui aurait pu aisément être perçu comme une impolitesse des plus insultantes, aussi Rei suivit-elle le mouvement, laissant Minako en dehors des conversations et du second service qu'elle offrit. L'invitée resta silencieuse, ses baguettes jouant lentement avec la nourriture qu'elle ne toucha presque pas, son regard perdu dans un univers situé quelque part entre son bol et son verre.

Une fois le repas terminé, Minako se leva, s'inclina et s'excusa rapidement, avant de disparaître vers ses quartiers. Hiro Kogashima fit de même, laissant Rei seule avec Sora Kagishe.

« Tu sembles troublée. »

Terminant de débarrasser, Rei hésita un instant. Préféra se taire.

« Je sais que tu ne peux admettre être curieuse sans paraître indiscrète, voire irrespectueuse. Mais parfois, les frontières sont plus troubles. »

« Pourquoi avoir accepté de l'héberger ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Je sais bien vos pensées sur les visiteurs demandant le refuge, surtout en cette période, sensei. »

« Ah, exact, » sourit-il, espiègle. « Mais parfois il est bon de revoir ses décisions, surtout quand les Kami nous y poussent. »

« Les Kami m'envoient depuis longtemps des visions que je ne peux comprendre, mais elles se sont intensifiées avec la venue de Minako. »

« Etrange. Mais si tu as des questions ou des inquiétudes, qui donc pourra plus te renseigner que cette jeune femme elle-même ? »

Par pur respect, Rei s'empêcha de soupirer, et ce ne fut pas facile.

Cette nuit-là, ses rêves furent de nouveau peuplés par des visions indéfinies de jeunes adolescentes au visage flou, au destin noir et aux pouvoirs surnaturels.

P

Après avoir avalé plus de médicaments que de raison, avoir rejeté le peu qu'elle avait mangé dans la journée dans les toilettes et avoir maudi la situation, Minako avait enfin plongé dans un sommeil agité, dérangé par la douleur et les cauchemars mais aidé par la dose de médicaments dans son sang.

Elle s'était réveillée éreintée, mais heureuse de sentir le doux soleil sur son visage et l'odeur des fleurs et des arbres dans l'air matinal. Un thé et une douche plus tard, elle se sentit prête à affronter la journée.

La marche jusqu'en bas de la colline la détendit, mais elle ne perdit pas de temps et monta rapidement dans le taxi qui l'attendait, direction la ville. Cela allait lui faire du bien de retrouver la civilisation, un bon café serait également le bienvenu.

Surtout pour affronter les nouvelles qu'elle recevrait ce matin.

P

Rei sourit en arrivant en ville. C'était son jour de repos, mais elle passa néanmoins au temple le plus proche, pour rendre visite à ses collègues et prier les Kami protecteurs de l'enceinte. Puis elle se promena dans les quartiers populaires qu'elle préférait, visita ses deux librairies habituelles, passa à la bibliothèque pour envoyer des e-mails à ses amis et son père, et enfin alla prendre un thé dans son café favori.

C'était déjà midi passé quand elle sortit de l'établissement et qu'elle remarqua à quelques mètres devant elle un visage familier. Minako. Surprise, Rei hésita sur la marche à suivre, puis décida d'obéir à son instinct premier et progressa d'un pas plus rapide pour rejoindre la jeune femme. Ce ne fut qu'à mi chemin, alors qu'il était trop tard pour elle de reculer, qu'elle se rendit compte d'un fait qui serra son estomac avec tant de force que sa tête lui tourna.

Minako sortait de la clinique privée située juste derrière elle. Un hôpital très cher mais très réputé dans le pays. Impossible d'expliquer comment, ou pourquoi. Mais Rei sut, brusquement, douloureusement, que la jeune femme n'était pas venue en visite.

Avant même qu'elle ait réellement formé cette pensée, elle se trouva face à Minako. Celle-ci se figea, entre stupéfaction et malaise, puis se reprit et afficha ce sourire élégant et lumineux qui faisait étinceler son aura et renforçait son aspect séducteur, un don que Rei trouvait de plus en plus encombrant, même si elle savait s'en protéger.

« Prêtresse, quelle surprise. »

« Bonjour. »

Les yeux caramel la détaillèrent avec amusement, et Rei baissa machinalement son regard sur elle-même. Un jean noir, des sandales, une chemise bordeaux, quelques bijoux, un peu de maquillage, rien de bien exceptionnel. Mais c'était sans doute la première fois que Minako la voyait en dehors de ses robes de fonction.

Tout naturellement, elles commencèrent à marcher ensemble. Les conversations étrangement simples entre elles se trouvaient de plus en plus chargées de taquineries et de familiarité. Jamais Rei n'avait été aussi à l'aise auprès d'une presque inconnue de son âge. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais tout en elle lui hurlait de rester auprès de Minako. Puisqu'elles venaient de passer au tutoiement, la jeune prêtresse sourit.

« Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, tu sais. C'est étrange sinon. »

« C'est gentil, » répondit Minako avec un sourire qui tourna très vite espiègle, « mais il faudrait déjà que je le connaisse. Ou dois-je le deviner ? »

Levant les yeux au ciel comme elle le faisait si souvent face à Usagi, l'autre femme secoua la tête.

« Rei, » informa t-elle, s'interrogeant sur le sourire lumineux qui s'agrandit.

« Rei, » répéta Minako, goûtant le prénom. « Rei. J'aime beaucoup. » Rei allait lui répliquer qu'elle n'en aurait pas changé si ça n'avait pas été le cas de toutes façons, et que c'était un prénom somme toute banal, mais Minako ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « Alors, Reiko, où allons-nous ? »

Un léger rouge lui montant aux joues, Rei ne put que protester, butant légèrement contre ses propres mots.

« Hein ? Je ne sais pas. Et d'où sort ce ko ? C'est Rei. »

« Je sais, » affirma Minako, une lueur bien amusée et taquine et si _fière_ dans les yeux. « Je ne connais pas la ville. »

Rei l'observa du coin de l'œil, essaya de deviner si Minako se moquait d'elle. C'était une jeune femme indépendante, fière, plutôt arrogante et pleine de confiance en elle, mais Rei savait que ce n'était que la surface. Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était tout ce qu'elle cachait derrière ces charmants sourires et son assurance.

Il n'y avait pas de méchanceté en elle, décida Rei. Plutôt un fond joueur et presque enfantin, perdu au-dessous de toutes les couches si sérieuses et l'attitude ouverte mais distante.

C'était difficile de se faire une opinion sur elle.

Alors qu'elles passaient devant un kiosque à journaux, beaucoup de choses se mirent en place dans l'esprit de Rei, et elle se figea bien malgré elle.

« Ah, » souffla t-elle.

Elle comprenait mieux à présent. Minako Aino. Bien sûr. Elle aurait pu se mettre une gifle tant elle se sentait idiote à cet instant. Usagi et les autres, s'ils l'apprenaient, la taquineraient jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, sans aucun doute.

La tension dans le corps de Minako était quasiment palpable, alors que son regard passait de Rei aux revues à son effigie, aux gros titres sur sa déclaration de faire une pause totale dans sa carrière, à Rei de nouveau.

« On devrait continuer, » suggéra t-elle doucement.

Rei se remit en route, hochant la tête machinalement. Elle comprenait qu'il était risqué pour Minako de rester ainsi plantée devant des journaux affichant son visage. Si personne ne la reconnaissait dans la rue, c'était parce qu'elle se baladait tranquillement, comme n'importe qui, tout en réprimant ce charisme qui faisait d'elle un être si exceptionnel aux yeux du monde.

Alors que l'idole enfilait des lunettes noires, Rei sourit.

« Ca explique pourquoi j'étais si sûre de t'avoir déjà vue avant. Minako Aino, hein ? »

« Il paraît, » sourit Minako. « C'est bien la première fois qu'une fille de mon âge ne me reconnaît pas. Tu es un spécimen rare, Rei Hino. »

« Il paraît, » rétorqua Rei avec un sourire. « Je regarde peu la télé, j'écoute un peu la radio, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment suivi tout le business du divertissement. Désolée de te faire tomber du haut de ton piédestal. »

« Et la chute a été si longue et difficile, » soupira Minako dramatiquement. « Alors tu ne veux pas d'autographe ? »

« Navrée. »

« Ouah, je suis choquée, » sourit-elle. « Eh, c'est quoi ce sourire ? »

« Oh, rien. Je pense juste à la réaction de mes amis si jamais ils avaient vent de cette conversation un jour. Que les Kami soient remerciés, ils ne lisent pas dans les pensées. »

« Ah. Alors tes amis ne sont pas troglodytes. »

« Pardon ? Je ne suis pas une troglodyte ! Et je ne pensais pas que tu saurais employer un mot aussi compliqué. »

« Ouch. »

« Et oui, mes amis sont des fans. Une en particulier est une fan hystérique de la première heure. Quoi qu'elle est toujours plus ou moins hystérique, en fait. Elle essayait toujours de me donner ce cheval bleu sous toutes ces formes durant notre adolescence… »

« C'est pas un cheval ! » protesta Minako, un peu indignée. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'une personne puisse en savoir aussi peu sur son univers, sa fierté en prenait un coup malgré elle. « Nako Nako est une licorne ! »

« Une licorne bleue ? Nako Nako ? Sérieusement ? »

« J'avais neuf ans la première fois que je l'ai dessiné, » maugréa l'idole. « Et puis cela fait des années qu'il ne nous sert plus, sauf pour des objets collector au bénéfice d'associations. »

« Je crois savoir que tu travailles avec beaucoup d'associations. »

« Oui. Sugao – c'est mon manager – et moi avons toujours eu cette envie. Dès le départ c'était une entente entre nous deux, que si ça marchait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, on trouverait le moyen de faire quelque chose pour les autres, pour ce qui compte. »

Il y avait un ton doux, profondément serein mais aussi très sombre dans la voix de Minako. Rei laissa quelques secondes s'écouler, pour être sûre que l'autre jeune femme ait le temps de mettre de la distance entre elle et ce qui l'avait troublée ainsi.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que Minako Aino vient faire dans notre petit temple perdu ? » demanda Rei, gardant son ton léger alors même que son cœur se serrait en songeant à l'hôpital qu'elles avaient laissé derrière elles.

L'ombre qu'elle pouvait à présent identifier dans les yeux aux étincelles miel ne fit que l'angoisser davantage.

« Prendre des vacances bien méritées, » répondit l'idole avec un sourire lumineux, cachant _presque _ce que Rei avait appris à déceler chez elle.

Les mensonges prenaient bien des formes, mais les semi vérités en étaient très souvent la plus parfaite quand elles étaient formulées par des bouches expertes.

Rei sut à cette seconde que toutes sortes de mensonges franchissaient chaque jour les lèvres de Minako Aino sans que le monde ne s'aperçoive de rien, sans que le sourire ne tremble, sans que les yeux ne se voilent, sans que la comédie, jamais, ne cesse.

Mais une fois qu'il n'y avait plus aucun public face à elle, avec quelles sortes de vérités Minako Aino vivait-elle ?

p


	3. Se connaître

**Ephémère**

**Chapitre 3 : Se connaître**

Minako, comme la plupart des humains, avait du mal à avouer qu'elle pouvait se trouver fautive lorsque, après bien des circonstances forcées et des règles contournées, la vie lui envoyait une grande claque en pleine figure.

Mais la différence majeure entre pas mal de gens et Minako Aino résidait dans un fait tout simple.

La vie avait battu Minako Aino dès sa plus tendre enfance, avec acharnement, lâcheté et violence.

La jeune femme s'en était depuis longtemps accommodée. (Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait eu d'autre choix.) En cela, elle se considérait comme une personne forte et déterminée. De cela, elle était très fière.

Ca ne voulait pas non plus dire qu'elle n'était en rien fautive dans la baffe qu'elle avait reçue plus d'un mois plus tôt. Ca arrivait à des centaines, des milliers de personnes dans le monde, mais jamais elle n'aurait pu croire que ça lui arriverait à elle, bien sûr. (On n'imagine pas que ces choses-là peuvent nous arriver.)

Pourtant, Minako avait survécu à l'absence total d'un paternel. A la perte de sa mère aimante quand elle avait quatre ans. Elle avait survécu aux familles d'accueil et aux Maisons de l'enfance. Elle avait survécu à une tumeur au cerveau à l'âge tendre de treize ans. Elle avait survécu à une vie de solitude.

Mais Minako n'était pas certaine qu'elle sortirait de cette claque-là aussi intacte.

Après tout, tous les humains avaient leur limite.

P

« Je ne savais pas que tu jouais. »

Rei se leva immédiatement, mortifiée d'avoir été ainsi surprise.

« Je suis désolée, » s'excusa t-elle précipitamment.

Minako et elle ne se connaissaient pas encore assez, malgré leurs après-midi passées ensemble, pour que Rei s'introduise ainsi dans son espace privé.

« Je suis vraiment désolée. Mais elle était sortie, et… »

Elle rougit, et rougit encore davantage lorsqu'un lumineux sourire éclaira le visage pâle et fatigué de l'idole, sourire sans aucun doute causé par sa réaction.

« C'est rien. C'est de ma faute, j'ai été longue, » s'excusa à son tour la jeune femme, récupérant la guitare pour la ranger dans son étui. « Où as-tu appris à jouer ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment jouer. J'ai appris le piano quand j'étais enfant, et mon professeur m'avait montré la guitare aussi, mais juste un peu. A l'académie, nous avions aussi plusieurs cours de musique. »

« L'académie ? »

« La TA Académie de Tokyo pour jeunes filles. J'ai fait toute ma scolarité là-bas. »

Minako lisait juste assez la presse et quelques revues d'informations générales pour connaître ce nom et ce qu'il signifiait. Elle se raidit, des insécurités venant directement de son enfance l'enveloppèrent dans une couverture glacée.

« Vraiment ? Tu es allée à cette académie ? Euh… ouah. »

« Tu as l'air bien impressionnée, » sourit Rei avec amusement et surprise. « C'est juste une école. »

Minako lutta pour reprendre le contrôle de son expression.

« C'est l'une des meilleures écoles du pays. Privée. Et horriblement cher. »

« C'est mon statut de miko qui te trouble ? Je ne t'ai pas encore parlé de mon père, hein ? »

Rei avait sous-entendu qu'elle avait perdu sa mère assez jeune elle aussi. Mais Minako se rendit compte qu'elle n'en savait pas bien plus long sur sa famille.

« Non.

« Takashi Hino. »

Lorsque Rei se stoppa et attendit, Minako comprit qu'elle devait avoir une réaction. Elle fit tourner ce nom dans sa tête, puis eut un peu honte des deux bonnes minutes qu'il lui fallut pour le replacer dans un contexte.

« Oh ! » dit-elle, les yeux brillants. « Ah. »

« Et oui. Mon amie Makoto aime me traiter d'héritière quand nous avons des désaccords. »

Soudainement, brutalement, Minako se sentit totalement hors-jeu. Mal à l'aise, elle tenta de sourire et d'effacer sa gêne, mais sa réaction ne passa pas inaperçue.

« Quoi ? Tu es une idole ! »

La réaction primaire de Minako quand les choses devenaient trop personnelles, peu importe les circonstances, était de fuir. Purement et simplement. Elle avait fait ça toute sa vie, d'où sans doute le fait qu'elle n'avait aucun véritable ami en dehors de ses managers et n'avait eu aucune relation sérieuse.

En revanche, à ce point précis de sa vie, où elle se sentait si seule, fragile et perdue, face à cette femme si extraordinaire, juste, _parfaite_, qui savait écouter et sourire et être là sans jamais juger, Minako resta là, debout, et les mots passèrent ses lèvres trop rapidement pour qu'elle puisse les stopper.

« Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de mon père, » dit-elle, reprenant volontairement les mots qu'avait utilisés Rei plus tôt.

Un peu confuse, Rei hocha la tête. Minako était volontairement restée très évasive sur sa vie et son passé.

« Je n'en ai pas eu. Enfin, je ne l'ai jamais vu, parce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas prendre en compte mon existence. Et quand ma mère est morte dans un accident de bus, je me suis retrouvée seule, parce qu'aucun Aino n'était encore en vie. Alors, tu vois, j'ai beau être riche et célèbre aujourd'hui, idolâtrée et respectée, au départ je ne suis qu'une bâtarde et une pauvre orpheline. »

Atrocement gênée de cette confession, et surtout des blessures et de la fragilité que Rei avait sans doute décelées dans son ton, elle haussa les épaules, afficha un sourire taquin et se força à maintenir le regard surpris et doux de l'autre femme.

« Alors oui, » dit-elle d'une voix plus forte et claire, « je suis impressionnée, Rei Hino. »

« Tu ne le devrais pas, crois-moi, » répondit Rei immédiatement, quelque chose de tendre habillant son regard. « Ce n'est qu'une école et un nom. Les personnes ne se définissent pas ainsi. »

Minako se retint de la corriger. Rei ne définissait certes pas les gens par leur passé, leur nom ou leur réussite. Mais le reste du monde n'était pas peuplé de Reis.

« Je suis prête, » déclara Minako après une seconde de battement. « On y va ? »

« En route, » confirma Rei.

Elles avaient décidé de passer la soirée en ville. Pour Minako, c'était une grande première. Son entourage étant majoritairement masculin depuis longtemps, de ses managers à son garde du corps en passant par son styliste, elle avait très rarement l'occasion de fréquenter d'autres filles en dehors de ses activités professionnelles. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'amie, et les seuls repas en tête à tête auxquels elle avait participé incluaient comme autres participants Sugao pour la plupart, et les rares prétendants dont elle avait fini par accepter les invitations.

Dans le taxi, Minako ne put s'empêcher d'admirer Rei du coin de l'œil. Elle se demanda comment une femme aussi belle qu'elle pouvait être aussi humble. Maintenant qu'elle avait conscience de son identité et de son éducation, Minako se sentait presque nerveuse en sa compagnie, et c'était bien une première pour elle. Elle se demandait pourquoi son esprit et son corps réagissaient ainsi, malgré son attirance évidente. Dans quelques temps elle serait repartie de toutes façons, et il y avait peu de chance pour que Rei et elle restent très longtemps en contact.

Une fois au restaurant, le serveur leur offrit en apéritif une demi bouteille d'un grand vin blanc, un cadeau de bienvenue de la part du patron pour la chanteuse. Pour s'assurer de leur tranquillité, elles avaient dû se résigner à dîner dans un établissement avec un minimum de standing. Rei n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise, mais Minako devina néanmoins qu'elle fréquentait occasionnellement ce genre d'endroits.

Lorsque Rei lui proposa un verre, tendant la bouteille vers elle, Minako faillit accepter, avant de rapidement se reprendre.

« Oh, non, pas d'alcool pour moi, merci. »

Curieuse, Rei haussa un sourcil avant de reposer le vin, sans se servir.

« Ca m'étonne qu'une idole ait peur de ne pas tenir un seul verre d'alcool. »

« Oh, je le tiens bien, » affirma Minako, contrôlant parfaitement son expression. « Je n'en ai pas envie. »

« Est-ce que ça fait partie d'un régime ? » demanda Rei, scrutant Minako comme si elle cherchait quelque chose en elle.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Minako notait ce regard pénétrant, concentré. Ce n'était pas la première fois non plus qu'elle se demandait ce que la prêtresse pouvait détecter de part son don.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu ne manges pas beaucoup, » nota Rei légèrement. « Et tu évites certaines choses. »

« Je suis difficile. Et je n'ai jamais fait de régime de ma vie. »

En tout cas, aucun régime pour perdre du poids. Minako ne comptait pas les régimes pour raisons médicales, bien sûr.

« Alors tu devrais manger plus, » conseilla Rei, la scrutant toujours. « Tu es trop mince. »

« Reiko, je suis flattée que tu aies apparemment passé autant de temps à me regarder. »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Minako crut que Rei allait rougir davantage, mais son regard s'assombrit seulement, prenant une teinte chaleureuse qui donna à Minako l'impression que de délicieux petits papillons dansaient au fond d'elle.

« Ne le sois pas, » répondit simplement Rei, et cette fois-ci, Minako faillit rougir, et elle fut bien stupéfaite elle-même.

Est-ce que Rei était en train de flirter, ou était-ce seulement une taquinerie amicale ? Mais ce regard… Et pourquoi était-elle si difficile à lire, bon sang ?

Elles discutèrent de divers sujets au cours du repas, apprenant à plus se connaître. C'était si facile, comme si elles avaient déjà fait ça, comme si elles s'étaient connues bien avant leur rencontre.

Rei lui parla de son père, de son grand-père qu'elle avait perdu deux ans auparavant, de ses amis si étonnants. Minako lui parla principalement de sa carrière, essayant de rester évasive quant aux sujets personnels, et l'autre femme la laissa détourner les questions à sa guise.

« Je suis jamais allée aux Etats-Unis, » informa Minako, terminant son dessert.

Rei avait depuis longtemps terminé le sien, mais Minako savait que manger trop rapidement quelque chose de sucré, surtout après avoir avalé presque la moitié de son plat (ce qui était un record cette semaine), était pour elle vraiment très risqué. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être malade au milieu de cette salle, devant Rei, après une si belle soirée. Et la prêtresse la laissait aller à son rythme sans poser de question.

« Je suis un peu jalouse, » ajouta t-elle en posant sa fourchette.

Rei sourit.

« Tu as vu la Chine, la Corée, et une bonne partie de l'Europe déjà. »

« Pas vraiment. Je connais bien l'Angleterre, mais je n'ai fait que passer dans les autres pays. J'aimerais bien visiter un jour. »

« Tu ne prends jamais de vacances ? »

« Quelques jours de temps en temps, mais je te rappelle que je _suis _en vacances. »

« Tu ne fais pas grand-chose pour une personne vacancière. »

« Je dors beaucoup. J'ai besoin de renouveler mon énergie. Et toi ? Que fais-tu quand tu es en vacances ? »

« Je vois ma famille et mes amis. Que j'aie le choix ou non d'ailleurs. »

Minako rit un peu en voyant l'expression sur le visage de Rei. Il était tard, elles étaient presque les dernières dans le restaurant. Seuls deux couples restaient, se parlant à voix basse dans l'intimité des coins sombres qu'offrait la petite salle isolée.

Est-ce que Rei et Minako leur ressemblaient ?

La jeune femme se figea un instant lorsque la pensée traversa son esprit. Soudain, elle se demanda si ce dîner pouvait être considéré comme quelque chose de plus qu'un repas entre amies. Ca ressemblait à un rendez-vous, mais Minako était trop inexpérimentée pour en être sûre. Elle avait beau être une personne confiante et assurée, empathique de surcroît, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était experte dans tous les aspects de la vie.

Des rendez-vous galants, Minako en avait eu. Vraiment. Seulement, ils pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main, et ça n'était jamais allé plus loin qu'une ou deux rencontres sympathiques et deux ou trois baisers. Enfin, sauf une fois. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y penser là, ce soir, alors qu'elle se trouvait en face de Rei Hino, qui était la première personne que Minako rencontrait capable de la faire se sentir si peu sûre d'elle, si humaine, si fragile, tout en étant si bien et si à l'aise.

La célébrité, l'argent, les journalistes, les enjeux, les secrets,… Il y avait trop de choses qui pouvaient mal tourner pour que Minako se trouve prête à tout risquer pour une personne. Peut-être qu'elle avait tort, et peut-être bien que c'était juste des excuses pour qu'elle se tienne loin du monde, mais la jeune femme tenait trop à la seule chose qu'elle avait encore, sa carrière, pour qu'elle risque de la voir être détruite pour une histoire sans lendemain.

Sans parler de son cœur.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Minako tourna la tête vers Rei, confuse, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait dû rester un moment dans ses pensées. Par pur automatisme, elle s'était levée, avait payé sa part du dîner et avait suivi Rei dans la rue.

« Oui, désolée, j'étais ailleurs. »

« Apparemment, » sourit Rei. « Ah, zut. » Elle plongea la main dans son sac, cherchant son mobile qui sonnait toujours, jurant contre le petit appareil. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'écran, elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Désolée, il faut que je prenne cet appel, sinon elle va me harceler. »

« C'est rien, » assura Minako, tournant son attention poliment ailleurs alors que Rei répondait.

« Allô ? (…) Usagi, doucement, je ne suis pas sourde. (…) Non, en effet, je n'étais pas au temple. (…) Depuis quand est-ce que je dois vous donner une copie de mon agenda ? (…) Pardon ? (…) Bien sûr que je sais que c'est bientôt ton anniversaire. (…) Je ne sais pas si je serai là. (…) Parce que tu es agaçante, Usa. (…) Non, je ne sais toujours pas, mais elles ne se sont pas arrêtées. Et tes rêves ? (…) Je trouverai, je vous ai dit que je trouverai. (…) Est-ce que ça te regarde ? (…) Oui, je suis en ville, j'ai le droit de sortir, tu sais. (…) Non. (…) Avec une amie ! Je peux raccrocher maintenant ? (…) Non, tu ne la connais pas, j'ai d'autres amis que vous, tu sais. (…) J'ai dit une amie, pas – (…) Usagi ! (…) Bonsoir, Usa. »

Elle raccrocha, et Minako songea qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas eu l'accord de son amie pour cela. Elle sourit, charmée par le froncement de sourcils agacé sur le visage de Rei. Elle ressemblait à une enfant qui bougonnait, c'était adorable.

« Ils sont très curieux. »

« Et tu te plains des paparazzis, » souffla Rei.

Minako rit et hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi sont-ils comme ça ? »

« Parce que depuis qu'Ami est revenue faire son internat à Tokyo je suis la dernière à être éloignée. Et je suis trop secrète selon eux. »

« Secrète ? »

« Je n'aime pas étaler ma vie privée. Et Usa, Makoto et Motoki, au moins, sont de véritables commères. »

« D'après ce que j'ai vu tu n'as pas vraiment le temps d'avoir une vie privée. »

Minako savait qu'elles se connaissaient assez pour qu'elle puisse se permettre ce genre de remarque, sans parler de leur lien étonnant.

Rei haussa les épaules, simplement.

« Ca dépend des moments, » répondit-elle sans que Minako puisse lire en elle. « Et que dire de toi, dans ce cas ? Je ne me souviens pas que les filles m'aient parlé de tes aventures amoureuses. Et pourtant crois-moi, durant notre adolescence, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. »

« Cet air affligé que tu as en disant ça est très vexant, tu sais, » rit Minako. « Et oui, je suis très occupée moi-même. »

« A l'occasion, tu devrais dire ça dans une interview, comme ça mes amis verraient que je ne suis pas la seule et me lâcheraient. »

« Ils sont vexés que tu ne leur aies pas présenté ton dernier petit ami ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça, oui. »

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Ce ne serait pas la première, » remarqua Rei avec amusement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes ici si tu as fini ta formation ? »

« Je crois que c'est pour la même raison pour laquelle tu es au temple. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Je cherche une réponse. »

Minako ne sut pas que dire à cela. Elle aurait aimé en savoir plus, mais elle avait bien compris que si elle voulait des réponses, elle devrait en donner elle aussi, et elle n'était pas prête pour cette discussion.

Elles se baladèrent encore un moment. Minako fut à deux doigts d'être reconnue par deux fois, alors elles finirent par se décider à appeler un taxi pour rentrer.

Un cheveu. C'était littéralement l'espace qu'il y avait entre elles deux, assises sur le banc. A l'occasion elles se frôlaient, et Minako sentait qu'elle n'était pas la seule parcourue de petites décharges électriques bien agréables lorsque ça arrivait. Une première pour l'idole. Elle avait connu des situations dans lesquelles elle avait été atteinte par l'alchimie entre une personne et elle, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle le ressentait à ce point.

Mais pour elle, le moment prit rapidement fin. Tout d'abord, ce fut la pression augmentant sous son crâne. Ensuite, sa vue qui se troublait. Enfin, son estomac qui se réveilla doucement. Elle savait d'expérience que, si elle ne prenait pas son traitement rapidement et si elle ne s'allongeait pas, son corps serait incapable de combattre l'infection, elle développerait une fièvre et passerait sans doute de très mauvaises heures.

« Tu trembles. Ca ne va pas ? »

« Vertiges. »

Rei retira sa fine veste pour la mettre sur ses épaules. Minako sursauta, ne s'attendant pas au geste, puis ferma les yeux pour essayer de contrôler les réactions de son corps.

« Tu es malade ? » demanda Rei avec inquiétude.

Minako se força à ouvrir les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de sourire brillamment en sentant ses sentiments si chauds lui provenir.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne suis pas mourante cette fois. »

En raison de son état, Minako ne s'aperçut pas des deux mots de trop qui lui avaient échappé. Elle était trop occupée à combattre son envie de vomir.

Bien sûr, Rei, elle, les entendit parfaitement, ces mots.

P

L'inquiétude était une émotion bien trop prenante.

Trop prenante pour dormir et, elle s'en aperçut bien vite, pour méditer.

Minako avait semblé de plus en plus mal dans le taxi, et Rei avait dû l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre pour être certaine que son amie ne tombe pas. Elle aurait voulu s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, mais Minako avait insisté sur le fait qu'elle avait simplement besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, et Rei n'était pas du genre à s'imposer.

Du coup, la jeune femme se retrouvait là, devant le feu sacré, à presque minuit.

Il y avait plusieurs choses, outre la santé de son amie, qui la perturbaient.

La façon dont ses sens s'éveillaient lorsqu'elle était près d'elle. Le lien improbable mais si puissant entre elles. L'impression de connaître Minako, de _vraiment_ la connaître. Bon, il y avait aussi l'attirance, et l'affection naissante, et autre chose aussi, cette chose terrifiante et si brûlante que Rei n'était pas prête à tout à fait prendre en compte. Sans compter le fait que c'était de Minako Aino dont il s'agissait.

Minako Aino, qui était une somme de contradictions stupéfiantes. Arrogante, mais gardée. Contrôlée, mais parfois vulnérable. Forte, mais aussi très secrète. Intelligente. Altruiste. Drôle. Il y avait tant de choses en elle qui fascinaient Rei.

Mais c'était sans compter les mystères.

Et les flashs.

Tout s'était intensifié depuis qu'elle fréquentait Minako. Et Rei ne croyait bien entendu pas du tout aux coïncidences.

Les rêves, les visions, les flashs,…

Ils étaient liés au passé de Rei et à Usagi et les filles autant qu'à Minako, et probablement à d'autres facteurs qui la dépassaient.

Mais c'était impossible, tout simplement. Rei connaissait Makoto, Ami et Usagi depuis des années, depuis leur rencontre fortuite dans un festival du temple quand Rei avait quinze ans, et cet évènement avait presque semblé être guidé par une force qui les dépassait. Minako cependant…

Elle respira, tenta d'oublier, mais les mots tournaient et tournaient dans son esprit.

_Je ne suis pas mourante cette fois._

_Ne t'en fais pas._

_Je ne suis pas mourante._

_Cette fois._

« Cette fois, » Rei murmura, frustrée de ne pas parvenir à méditer.

Minako n'avait fait que confirmer ce que Rei avait perçu chez elle, sur sa santé. Mais savoir que par le passé la jeune femme avait frôlé la mort…

Comment quelqu'un d'aussi célèbre, d'aussi intouchable, d'aussi lumineux pouvait être à ce point malade ?

Rei soupira. Ferma les yeux. Elle ne savait rien après tout. Tout n'était que spéculation. Elle avait bien cru au départ que Minako souffrait de troubles alimentaires, alors…

Inspiration, expiration. Le feu crépitait, sans doute nourri par son trouble. Mais Rei se sentait de plus en plus calme à présent qu'elle parvenait à se concentrer, à se connecter.

Son esprit s'ouvrit.

_Il ne me reste que quelques semaines à vivre._

_Ne fais pas cette tête !_

_Il n'y a que la mission qui compte pour elle ! Quelle idiote !_

_Elle va mourir si elle ne se fait pas opérer._

_Minako est… partie._

« Ah ! »

Rei ouvrit les yeux brusquement, la respiration coupée, des larmes sur les joues qu'elle ne sentit aucunement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » murmura t-elle.

Les flammes s'étaient calmées. Pas son cœur.

_Minako… ?_

« Impossible… »

Elle se leva, déclara cette vision comme le résultat malvenu d'une soirée chargée en émotions, et alla se coucher.

Mais ses souvenirs, eux, ne s'endormirent pas. Ils restèrent là, enterrés sous la surface, attendant.

Et prêts à être libérés à la première occasion.

p


	4. Raconter

**Ephémère**

**Chapitre 4 : Raconter.**

Décider.

Décider, avant que le délai ne soit écoulé. Chaque jour passé aggravait les conséquences de cette décision. Une décision qui aurait dû être prise déjà.

Une décision si difficile, qu'elle pourrait signifier la vie, ou la mort.

Prendre ce genre de décisions n'était jamais facile, et si l'on avait de la chance, on ne se retrouvait jamais devant ce genre de problèmes.

Certaines personnes n'étaient pas chanceuses. Pas en ce sens-là du moins. Elles avaient à prendre ce genre de décisions plusieurs fois dans leur vie.

Minako Aino était de ceux-là.

Ses médecins le lui avaient dit et répété. Si elle ne décidait pas très vite, elle irait au-devant de plus graves ennuis encore. Bien que compatissants, ils ne semblaient pas comprendre son indécision.

Elle-même n'était pas certaine de le comprendre. Rester figée n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Dans une situation difficile, alors que tout le monde se demandait encore ce qu'il était possible de faire et ce qu'il valait mieux faire, Minako, elle, avait déjà fait ce qui devait être fait. Voilà le genre de personnes auquel elle appartenait.

Ses pensées ne se bloquaient jamais à cause de la peur. Son esprit ne fonctionnait pas ainsi, il analysait rapidement, sans prendre le temps de ralentir pour poser des questions, puis il prenait une décision, et son corps agissait avant même qu'elle ait vraiment réalisé ses propres mots ou gestes.

C'était bien simple. L'indécision lui était inconnue.

Minako Aino ne se figeait pas, ni devant la crainte, ni face aux difficultés, ni même devant la mort.

Et voilà que depuis quelques semaines, alors que tout était en jeu, son esprit comme tout son être étaient glacés.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

« Minako ? »

La jeune femme leva la tête et sourit avec plaisir en voyant Rei derrière elle. D'un geste, elle l'invita à s'asseoir près d'elle, sur les marches de bois de la terrasse, pour observer le soleil se lever.

La jeune prêtresse s'installa à ses côtés et resta silencieuse un instant.

« Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? »

« Oui, » répondit l'artiste avec un petit sourire. « Merci. J'ai entendu dire que des enfants allaient venir aujourd'hui. »

« Oui, » acquiesça Rei en tournant son attention vers le ciel de nouveau. « Dix enfants, de la Maison de l'enfance du nord de la ville. Ils viennent régulièrement. Nous préparons le prochain festival avec eux, aujourd'hui on doit préparer des figures en origami et finir les peintures de la dernière fois. »

« Tu as l'air ravie de les revoir. »

« Ce sont des gamins étonnants. »

« Je ne vais pas beaucoup te voir aujourd'hui, alors. »

Rei lui jeta un coup d'œil, un sourire taquin dansant au coin de ses lèvres.

« Tu as l'air si déçue. »

« Peut-être, » rétorqua Minako, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de la prêtresse.

Ne s'étant pas attendue à cela, Rei détourna le regard, un léger rose sur les joues. Elle manqua complètement le brillant sourire de l'idole, qui continua de l'observer un moment avec dans les yeux tous les sentiments que lui inspirait la jeune femme.

« Il ne te reste que quelques jours, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Au temple ? Oui. »

« Est-ce que tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? »

Minako lui offrit un mince sourire qui ne se refléta en rien dans ses yeux.

« J'ai bien trouvé quelque chose. Mais je ne le cherchais pas, » répondit-elle en se levant et en retournant dans ses quartiers avec un doux rire.

Rei leva les yeux au ciel, le visage en feu.

O

Son mobile avait été éteint. Cela lui permettait d'éviter les appels incessants de la clinique et de ses médecins, et même les questions de Sugao et Amachachi.

Avec un léger mal de tête, Minako prit sa guitare, s'installa sous un arbre et joua quelques petits airs, essayant de se convaincre que la scène ne lui manquait pas. Elle chassa toutes ces pensées qui tournaient et tournaient dans sa tête, toutes ces questions, toutes ces images qu'elle ne cessait de voir dans ses rêves.

Elle sut tout de suite qu'elle avait gagné un observateur. Son aura le trahit immédiatement. Minako se tendit, mais les sentiments directs et l'aura si claire propres aux enfants la rassurèrent. C'était une petite fille, curieuse, incrédule, fascinée. Une petite fugueuse, sans doute.

Minako sourit, continua de jouer sans se retourner. Bientôt, elle put apercevoir du coin de l'œil la couleur vert pomme de l'aura de l'enfant lorsque celle-ci se rapprocha doucement. Minako s'était toujours demandé à quoi ressemblait la sienne, d'aura. Enfant, elle s'était longuement regardée dans le miroir, plissant les yeux, se concentrant, en vain. Apparemment son don empathique ne lui permettait pas de percevoir et d'identifier le halo l'entourant et le goût de ses sentiments.

L'aura de l'enfant brilla lorsque son excitation prit le dessus. Elle risqua un autre pas. Soudain, quelque chose dut l'inquiéter, une ombre tourna dans le halo clair, l'assombrit. Minako sourit, amusée, et termina l'air qu'elle jouait doucement. Dans le silence, sans se tourner, elle interpella sa jeune observatrice doucement :

« Tu peux t'approcher, tu sais, » invita t-elle gentiment.

Elle sentit l'indécision, l'incrédulité, puis la timidité et l'excitation. Finalement, la petite fille s'avança, triturant ses mains. Minako tourna la tête vers elle, offrit un sourire à l'enfant qui l'observait, les yeux écarquillés. Elle devait avoir huit ou neuf ans, les cheveux courts, les yeux foncés.

« Bonjour, » salua Minako gentiment.

Rougissant, l'enfant inclina poliment la tête.

« B-bonjour. »

« Tu t'es perdue ? »

Bien entendu, c'était impossible. Malgré les nombreux arbres des jardins, les bâtiments du temple étaient aisément trouvables. La petite fugueuse devait parfaitement savoir qu'elle se trouvait dans la section réservée au clergé.

« Je… j'ai suivi l'écureuil, mais je l'ai perdu. »

« Ah. »

« Hum… » Minako ne dit rien et ne bougea pas, elle savait bien que la plupart des gens trouvait leur courage si on leur en laissait le temps. « Est-ce que… vous êtes… Minako Aino ? »

Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement inquiétant dans le fait que tant de gens connaissaient son identité ainsi. Au combien la célébrité était grisante, Minako la regrettait parfois. Elle avait souvent l'impression d'appartenir à tout le monde et au final de se perdre elle-même. A moins qu'elle n'ait tout simplement jamais pris le temps de se trouver.

« Oui. Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Shion. Shion Yamamoto. »

« Eh bien, enchantée, Shion. Tu peux t'asseoir, tu sais. »

« Je suis désolée si je vous ai dérangée. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. Je me disais justement que je manquais de compagnie. »

Stupéfaite, l'enfant vint s'asseoir dans l'herbe près d'elle après une légère hésitation.

« Je suppose que tu devrais te trouver avec les autres dans la salle, en train de faire des figures en origami. »

Rougissant de plus belle, la jeune fille hocha la tête.

« J'aimais bien faire des pliages avant… »

Elle s'interrompit, ses yeux sur ses mains, son aura prenant la teinte terne du chagrin.

« J'en faisais toujours avec papa. Avant que maman et lui meurent. »

Minako hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que Rei sait que tu es dans les jardins ? »

« Vous connaissez miss Rei ? » demanda la petite, et ce probable fait semblait autant forcer son admiration que l'identité de la femme près d'elle.

« On peut dire ça, oui, » sourit Minako.

« Miss Rei sait toujours où on est, même si on lui dit pas. Toujours ! Elle est magique ! »

« C'est vrai qu'elle est extraordinaire. »

« Elle ne m'en voudra pas, » confia Shion. « Elle ne se met jamais en colère contre nous. Sauf une fois quand cet idiot de Yusuke a voulu sauter du haut du toit. Là, elle était vraiment furieuse. Pourquoi vous êtes là ? »

« Je ne travaille pas toujours, tu sais. »

« Oh. »

« Je suis en visite. Rien que pour aujourd'hui, » confia Minako. Elle préférait s'assurer que même si Shion racontait cette rencontre, personne ne viendrait fouiner par ici. « Il va falloir que tu retournes auprès des autres bientôt. »

« Je sais, » murmura Shion.

Minako sentit qu'elle pensait toujours à ses parents. Elle se souvint de ces longues années pleines de solitude passées dans les foyers, accentuées par le fait que tous la trouvaient si étrange. L'envie de redonner le sourire à cette enfant fut la plus forte. Chassant ses migraines, elle se leva, sa guitare en main, et sourit à Shion.

« Suis-moi, » invita t-elle, avant de lui faire signe de rester silencieuse.

Elle guida Shion trois arbres plus loin, concentrée sur les signes de vie autour d'elle, puis leva la tête vers des branches épaisses. Avec un sourire, elle pointa du doigt le petit écureuil qui jouait avec les feuilles. Un immense sourire éclaira le visage et l'aura de Shion, qui observa le petit animal, fascinée. Quand l'écureuil décida de sauter sur un autre arbre et de disparaitre, Minako et Shion échangèrent un rire complice.

« Il était mignon, hein ? »

Minako hocha la tête, ravie de sentir la joie toute innocente dans le cœur de l'enfant.

« Adorable. Allez, viens, il est temps de retourner avec tes camarades. »

Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de laquelle elle sentait provenir les sentiments si chaleureux de Rei. La jeune femme était penchée auprès de deux des enfants et les aidait à terminer leur origami.

« Vous voyez ? Il n'était pas fichu, il suffisait juste de le replier correctement. »

« Merci, Rei ! »

« De rien. »

Rei releva la tête et croisa le regard de Minako, ne semblant pas du tout surprise de la trouver juste à l'extérieur. L'idole ignorait quelle forme pouvait bien prendre les dons de sa nouvelle amie, mais il était clair par l'éclat brillant de son aura rouge écarlate qu'ils étaient bien présents, et bien plus puissants que ce qu'elle avait jamais vu chez quiconque auparavant... sauf peut-être chez elle-même.

La prêtresse se dirigea vers elles et sourit chaleureusement à Shion.

« Alors te revoilà. »

« Désolée, miss Rei. »

« Ce n'est rien. »

« Tu as vu, » murmura Shion en s'approchant de la prêtresse, « c'est Minako Aino ! »

« Ah ? Tu es sûre ? Je plaisante, pas la peine de me jeter ce regard-là. Je crois que tu as quelque chose à terminer. »

Shion sourit et s'avança dans la salle, alors que tous les autres enfants murmuraient entre eux en jetant des regards excités et subjugués vers Minako. Shion devint rapidement la star de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Rei à Minako d'une voix basse.

Minako sourit en sentant l'inquiétude provenant d'elle.

« J'ai eu besoin de voir des gens. Je me suis dit que je pourrais sans doute faire plaisir aux enfants. »

« Mais ton anonymat… »

« S'ils pensent que je ne suis là que pour quelques heures il n'y aura aucun soucis. Tu devrais peut-être t'inquiéter du tien, d'anonymat, car tu seras rapidement connue comme une de mes connaissances. »

Les yeux de Rei brillèrent de panique.

« Génial, » maugréa t-elle.

Minako ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu vexée.

« Tu devrais me présenter, » invita t-elle, en partie pour se venger.

« Pardon ? »

« Allez. »

Rei n'eut pas d'autre choix lorsque son amie la poussa légèrement vers les enfants du foyer. Contrariée, elle sourit néanmoins à ses petits protégés.

« Aujourd'hui j'ai une surprise pour vous. Puisque Minako était en ville je lui ai demandé de passer nous rendre visite. Elle va rester deux ou trois heures avec nous, puis elle devra partir pour prendre son train. » Pour couper court à toutes les questions et exclamations excitées qui pendaient aux lèvres des enfants, Rei leva une main, et cela suffit amplement. « Elle n'est pas ici pour se plier à tous vos désirs, et nous devons terminer les origamis malgré sa présence. Il est aussi inutile de lui demander des autographes. »

Face à la mine déçue des enfants, Minako s'avança avec un grand sourire.

« Salut, je suis ravie d'être ici avec vous. Et je suis certaine que je trouverai le temps d'écrire un autographe pour ceux qui en désirent un. »

Autant dire qu'elle fut tout de suite adoptée.

O

Fascinée, Rei devait avouer que la moitié de son attention avait été tournée vers l'idole ces deux dernières heures. Elle s'en sentait coupable, aimant être pleinement engagée envers ses petits protégés, mais il fallait dire que les enfants se trouvaient également captivés par la lumineuse jeune femme.

On ne pouvait pas dire que Minako Aino était humble. C'aurait sans doute été mentir. Il y avait trop d'arrogance et de fierté en elle pour parler d'humilité. Et pourtant être à ses côtés ne signifiait pas se sentir inférieur ou invisible. Au contraire. C'était comme si son extraordinaire présence se transmettait par le simple fait d'être près d'elle. Rei pouvait le voir, le _sentir_. Sur le visage des enfants, même des plus timides, même des plus difficiles, il y avait plus de joie, plus de fierté, plus d'assurance. Plus de bonheur, un bonheur tout simple, si pur, qui balayait tout. Et leur présence, plus lumineuse, plus pétillante, leur être même était touché, et ce halo lumineux s'intensifiait lorsqu'ils bénéficiaient d'un sourire de la jeune femme, lorsqu'elle s'adressait à eux, lorsqu'elle chantait et qu'ils l'écoutaient, transcendés.

Qu'était ce pouvoir ? Quel était ce don extraordinaire ?

Etait-ce le réel effet de ce charme irréel que Rei avait détecté dès leur première rencontre ? Ou n'était-ce qu'un des effets d'une capacité plus grande encore ?

Quoique ce fut, c'était doux, chaud, lumineux, merveilleux. Il n'y avait absolument rien d'impur dans cette énergie aveuglante, et c'était d'autant plus extraordinaire que Rei savait grâce à son sixième sens que ce don que l'idole possédait pouvait parfaitement être utilisé de manière contraire. Que ce soit conscient ou non, que ce soit une seconde nature ou un fait de concentration, Minako usait de ce pouvoir d'une façon si généreuse et altruiste qu'il aurait été difficile pour quiconque de lui en vouloir d'ainsi manipuler les émotions d'autrui.

Ce n'était que… Oui, ce n'était qu'espoir, que lumière. Ce n'était qu'amour.

Bien que bien moins patiente que Rei, Minako adorait visiblement les enfants et prenait plaisir à être en leur présence. Elle les avait aidés à faire leurs pliages – malgré ses dons médiocres, il fallait le dire, avait répondu à toutes leurs questions et ne s'était pas formalisée de l'impolitesse de certains, avait chanté quelques chansons avec eux, leur avait signé autant d'autographes qu'ils en avaient demandés (Rei avait exigé qu'ils n'en réclament pas plus de trois), et à présent, alors que l'heure du départ était presque là, Minako leur racontait une histoire, jouant quelques notes dramatiques ou joyeuses à la guitare pour ponctuer les péripéties.

Si c'était en premier lieu par la musique que la jeune femme aimait s'exprimer, ses dons de conteuse ne faisaient aucun doute. Tous les enfants étaient complètement fascinés par son récit, ils espéraient avec les héros, tremblaient avec eux, souffraient avec eux, reprenaient courage avec eux. Peut-être que ce don étrange que Minako possédait l'aidait aussi à embarquer son audience dans ses chansons comme dans ses histoires.

Rei, bien que sous le charme de l'histoire comme de la conteuse, se trouvait soudain soufflée par toute autre chose.

Cette histoire… de royaumes planétaires, d'un palais de cristal sur la Lune, de ces princesses aux pouvoirs magiques menant leurs peuples bien aimés dans une guerre contre le Mal absolu… Cette histoire, elle la reconnaissait, c'était…

_Impossible ! C'est… impossible…_

Comment… ?

Depuis quelques années, Rei faisait d'étranges rêves, avait d'étranges visions. Il y avait ces songes sur un passé dont elle ne se souvenait pas, datant de sa jeune adolescence, et tous ces autres qui n'avaient pas de sens et qu'elle partageait pourtant avec Makoto, Ami, Mamoru et Usagi.

Tous ces rêves sur le royaume de la Lune, sur Mars, sur ces guerrières que leurs extraordinaires pouvoirs n'avaient pas sauvé…

Pourtant, l'histoire de Minako se finissait bien, comme le constatait Rei en l'écoutant décrire aux enfants la dernière bataille devant la mer sérénité et la victoire des princesses, du prince et de leurs amis et soldats face aux forces du mal.

Comme c'était loin, très loin des quelques images floues mais terribles que Rei possédait sur la fin de ces évènements ! Très loin des cadavres mutilés, de l'odeur âcre de la fumée et écoeurante du sang, du désespoir et des sanglots étouffants, de la mort terrible et violente des princesses impuissantes…

Les enfants, plus qu'enthousiastes, mirent quelques temps pour redescendre de leur vision de cette aventure fabuleuse. Et puis finalement, Shion sourit.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé aux princesses ensuite ? »

Minako fit mine de tenter de se souvenir de leur destin, et alors qu'elle l'observait, Rei nota que ses yeux d'ordinaire caramel avait pris une étrange teinte cuivre, plus sombre, plus voilée. Presque hantée.

Et puis l'idole eut un petit sourire espiègle aux sous-entendus cyniques, une réaction à une plaisanterie dont elle seule détenait la clé, et elle fit un clin d'œil faussement enjoué aux enfants qui ne notèrent aucunement la nuance.

« Quelle question ! La princesse de la Lune épousa son prince quelques temps après la bataille. Il y eut une grande fête où tout le monde fut convié. Les autres princesses retournèrent sur leurs planètes elles aussi, elles aidèrent leurs peuples à reconstruire les cités et à retrouver le bonheur. Et avec l'aide de leurs familles puis de leurs époux ou épouses et enfants, ils devinrent tous des rois et des reines nobles, justes et bons. Tous les royaumes restèrent très longtemps en paix, et on y vécut heureux pendant des générations. »

« C'était une super histoire ! »

« Trop bien ! »

« Y'avait trop de filles ! » grimaça un garçon de onze ans.

« Pour une fois ! »

« Minako, où tu crois qu'ils sont tous partis, tous les gens qui vivaient sur les planètes ? » demanda la petite Hanabi, âgée de cinq ans.

Puisqu'elle était la plus jeune (et parce que tous savaient que Rei n'aurait aucunement apprécié), personne n'osa lui rétorquer que ce n'était là que des histoires et qu'il n'y avait jamais eu aucun extraterrestre vivant ces aventures.

« J'imagine que vivre sur ces planètes est devenu si difficile que tous les habitants ont décidé de partir ailleurs, très loin là-haut, au milieu des étoiles que l'on voit le soir, et qu'ils y vivent toujours sur de magnifiques mondes paisibles. »

L'explication sembla en satisfaire plus d'un. Heureusement, car Rei nota qu'il était l'heure d'accompagner les enfants vers les torii.

O

« C'était un beau conte, » complimenta Rei doucement en rejoignant Minako, occupée à enfermer sa guitare dans son étui, sur la terrasse menant à sa chambre.

Un étrange sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'idole sans qu'elle ne se retournât.

« Oui. »

« Je ne l'avais jamais entendu. »

« Oh, je l'ai inventé. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais aussi ce hobby-là. »

Cette fois-ci, Minako se tourna vers elle avec un de ces sourires étranges, à la fois amusés et cyniques, secrets, ces sourires bien mystérieux, un peu torturés, qui ne devaient avoir de réel sens que pour l'artiste elle-même.

« J'ai beaucoup de talents. »

« Dont celui de raconter des histoires, » commenta Rei avec un petit sourire chaud et défiant.

« Une vie est composée d'histoires, Reiko, » répondit Minako, sans s'offusquer de ce que son amie avait insinué.

Elle observa Rei un instant, la considéra d'un regard étrange, pénétrant, concentré. C'était un peu le même regard qu'avait Ami parfois quand elle résolvait un problème mathématique ou lorsqu'elle exerçait son contrôle sur l'eau, le même que Makoto arborait lorsqu'elle prédisait la météo ou prenait soin de ses plantes.

Rei se demandait ce que pouvait bien discerner Minako ainsi.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » demanda la prêtresse lorsqu'elle nota que ce qu'avait perçu l'idole l'avait poussée à regagner un masque fermé.

Minako plongea un regard gardé dans le sien.

« Oui, » répondit-elle, mais tout en elle reflétait sa réluctance.

« Est-ce que tes dons sont innés ? »

Il était intéressant de voir à quel point le visage de Minako pouvait devenir impassible. Puis elle afficha l'ombre d'un sourire bien las.

« J'ignore de quoi tu veux parler. »

Elle entra alors dans sa chambre, et Rei soupira.

O

« Ils sont impressionnants, » nota Minako avec méfiance ce soir-là.

Rei lui sourit. Elle était agenouillée dans l'herbe, Minako près d'elle, et nourrissait ses deux corbeaux.

« Un peu, mais ils sont adorables, et ils t'aiment bien, crois-moi. Quelque chose en toi doit leur plaire, parce que je ne les ai jamais vus se montrer alors que je n'étais pas seule. »

« Si tu le dis, » murmura Minako.

Rei rit doucement, puis prit l'une des mains de Minako dans les siennes. Sa peau était douce, et chaude, et l'artiste frissonna.

« Tiens. »

Le mélange de graines était léger dans sa paume.

« Donne-leur, » invita Rei avec un sourire.

« Bien. »

Ne souhaitant aucunement montré qu'elle s'inquiétait toujours des imposants corbeaux, Minako tendit sa main vers eux, prête à la retirer à tout moment. Finalement, l'un des deux volatiles se servit sous le regard amusé et attendri de leur maîtresse.

« Il s'appelle Deimos. Son frère est Phobos, il est plus méfiant. »

Alors que le corbeau terminait son repas dans sa main, Minako tourna un regard curieux vers Rei.

« Deimos et Phobos ? Comme les lunes de Mars ? »

« Oui. Mais je ne me souviens pas pourquoi je les ai nommés comme ça. »

« Ils sont très attachés à toi, » nota Minako doucement, alors qu'elle observait Phobos pincer affectueusement le doigt de Rei.

« Ils sont arrivés un matin au temple où j'ai grandi, bébés, et ils ne m'ont plus quittée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais eux et moi avons toujours eu une sorte de connexion. Même mon grand-père ne pouvait les approcher. Toi, pourtant, ils t'estiment visiblement. »

« Ce sont peut-être des fans, » plaisanta Minako avec un grand sourire.

« Tu rêves ! Non, sérieusement, c'est étrange. Les seuls autres qu'ils approchent sont mes amis, mais ils ne se laissent pas amadouer comme avec toi. »

« Pourtant tes amis t'ont souvent rendu visite, non ? »

« Bien sûr. Et eux aussi sont spéciaux. »

« Spéciaux ? »

Rei hocha la tête, se redressa et alla s'asseoir sur les marches de bois menant aux quartiers d'habitation réservés au personnel vivant sur les lieux. Minako la suivit, après quelques secondes, avec hésitation.

Le soleil terminait doucement sa course à l'horizon.

« Ils ne sont pas tout à fait comme tout le monde, » affirma la prêtresse doucement.

« Personne n'est comme tout le monde. C'est pour ça que les humains sont si intéressants. »

« Alors ton amour ne se limite pas aux enfants et à tes fans, » sourit Rei, attendrie et appréciative, une lueur chaude dans les yeux.

Minako, un peu gênée, haussa les épaules.

« J'aime ce monde, » avoua t-elle, comme si cela se trouvait être son secret le mieux gardé, ou du moins une vérité honteuse sur une planète peuplée d'être ingrats et éternellement insatisfaits. « Les Hommes sont ce qu'ils sont, j'aime les gens avec leurs défauts, ceux qui ont le potentiel pour être bons. » Puis elle se tourna curieusement vers la jeune femme tout près d'elle, l'observa avec douceur. « N'apprécies-tu que les enfants ? »

« Je me sens plus à l'aise avec eux qu'avec les adultes, » expliqua Rei. « Depuis toujours. On ne peut pas tous être dévoués comme toi. »

« Tu te trompes, » sourit Minako, mais ce sourire-là dévoilait autre chose que de l'amusement, il emprisonnait autant d'ironie que de lassitude. « Il y a une grande différence entre l'amour et la dévotion. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre alors que l'autre peut se passer de l'un. »

« Comment est-ce que tu te définirais dans ce cas ? »

« Et toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être comme quelqu'un qui aime simplement aider les autres quand c'est en son pouvoir. J'aime le calme et j'aime quand les gens sont biens. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je me sens toujours bien ou même un membre ordinaire de la société. Je me sens toujours… à part. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Rei l'observa, puis tourna la tête vers l'intérieur de la chambre derrière elle. Les deux bougies déposées sur la table basse s'allumèrent soudain.

« Parce qu'il y aura toujours une part de moi qui sera un peu différente. »

L'artiste hocha la tête, paraissant modérément surprise. Elle soupira doucement, reposa les yeux sur les arbres en face d'elle, gentiment brassés par la petite brise.

« Tu crois que ça a tant d'importance ? »

Cette réaction n'entrait visiblement pas dans les possibilités songées par Rei. Elle observa son amie un instant avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tu crois vraiment que ça a tant d'importance, que tu sois un peu différente ? Tu as sans doute rencontré beaucoup de gens, et tu as dit que tes amis le sont un peu eux-mêmes. Beaucoup de personnes se sentent différentes, pour diverses raisons. Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que ça ne te rapprocherait pas d'elles, au contraire ? »

Sans voix un instant, Rei observa son profil. Puis elle hocha la tête.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais il y a des différences plus spéciales que d'autres. »

« C'est vrai, » murmura Minako, les yeux toujours sur les jardins, mais l'esprit très loin.

« Tu en as rencontré beaucoup ? Des gens comme nous, je veux dire. »

« Non. »

« Aucun ? » s'étonna Rei.

« J'ai déjà aperçu des personnes possédant certains dons, mais rien s'approchant de ce que tu es capable de faire. Ou de ce dont je suis capable. »

« Oh, » souffla la prêtresse, étonnée.

Elle-même, avant même de rencontrer Usagi et les autres, avait eu l'occasion de faire la connaissance d'autres personnes qui, comme elle, se trouvaient être dotées de facultés hors-normes.

Bien sûr, beaucoup, comme maître Kagishe, possédaient certains sens plus développés que d'autres, ou une capacité extra sensorielle assez faible. Mais les êtres tels que Rei capables de véritables exploits étaient aussi rares que prudents. Rei se souvenait à quel point ça l'avait soulagée de rencontrer ce vieux prêtre si spécial. La petite fille de huit ans qu'elle avait alors été avait connu une bouffée de joie et d'espoir sans précédent.

Elle n'était pas seule. Elle n'était pas si anormale que ça.

Depuis, mis à part ses amis, Rei n'avait rencontré qu'une seule personne, une femme d'un certain âge, possédant un pouvoir aussi développé que les leurs. Elle ne pouvait imaginer comment ça avait dû être pour Minako de se demander si d'autres existaient, ou si elle était réellement une exception parmi les gens dotés de capacités extraordinaires.

« Et tes amis ? »

« Ils ont des dons exceptionnels eux aussi. »

« C'est une drôle de coïncidence. »

Minako ne pensait aucunement que tout ceci ne pouvait être que du hasard. Comment cinq personnes, maintenant six, possédant des dons d'une puissance si rare avaient ainsi pu se rencontrer ?

« Ca n'en était peut-être pas une. »

L'artiste songea à sa soudaine envie de se rendre dans un temple pour s'y reposer et réfléchir. Pensa à cette émotion qui l'avait saisie lorsqu'elle avait lu ces articles sur Sakugawa.

« Surement pas, » souffla t-elle.

« Tu es bien pensive. »

« Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Est-ce que tu peux lancer des boules de feu ? » demanda Minako, taquine.

Rei rit.

« Non. Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas comme l'une des princesses de ton histoire ! J'ai juste une affinité exceptionnelle avec le feu. Ca, et le don de précognition qui peut être autant une nuisance qu'un réel don, d'ailleurs. »

« Tu aides beaucoup de gens avec lui. »

« Peut-être. Je suppose que c'est une chance alors, hein ? Et toi ? »

Minako chercha ses mots. Jamais elle ne l'avait formulé, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ignorait comment l'expliquer.

« C'est comme… un autre sens. C'est juste une sensibilité différente. Je ne fais rien de spécial. Je… sens, c'est tout. »

« Tu sens ? » interrogea Rei, perdue.

Usagi et Mamoru avaient tous les deux des dons un peu abstraits. Usagi pouvait apparemment communiquer sa joie de vivre et ainsi purifier les gens. Rei ne pouvait le formuler autrement. C'était une sorte de pouvoir de guérison, elle l'avait vue nettoyer le système d'un garçon de toute trace d'alcool après une soirée trop arrosée et provoquer un élan de compassion dans le cœur froid et mesquin d'une camarade d'école. Mamoru, quant à lui, semblait être intimement en phase avec tout ce qui l'entourait, avec la Terre elle-même. Il en tirait une énergie pure, saine et paisible, que Rei pouvait toujours sentir en lui, et il était capable de l'utiliser pour guérir des blessures à condition qu'elles ne soient pas trop importantes. Ils formaient un très beau couple, étrange mais profondément altruiste.

Minako hocha la tête.

« C'est une sorte d'empathie très développée. Je peux sentir ce que les gens autour de moi ressentent. J'ai toujours pu le faire. Mais ce don a grandi avec moi, je suppose. Quand j'étais enfant, je ne sentais que les émotions à la surface, et puis j'ai pu percevoir plus de choses, des sentiments plus subtils. Maintenant, il me suffit de croiser quelqu'un pour cerner sa personnalité. Et je peux communiquer ce que je ressens. Un peu. C'est comme… comme quand tu verses du sirop dans de l'eau. Les deux se mélangent pour un temps, et puis au bout d'un moment, ils se séparent de nouveau, quand tu n'y touches plus. C'est comme ça. Sauf quand je décide de vraiment changer quelque chose. Je l'ai fait une ou deux fois. C'est… différent. » Elle frissonna, croisa les bras contre elle. « A ce niveau-là, c'est juste différent. Ca change les gens. »

« Comment est-ce que tu le sais ? » demanda doucement Rei, reconnaissant aisément l'inquiétude dans l'attitude la jeune femme. Les peurs quant à ses propres facultés, elle connaissait. « Comment est-ce que tu sais que ce n'est pas comme quand tu communiques, que ça ne disparait pas doucement, après un temps ? »

« Parce que ça change tout. Je peux percevoir des sortes d'aura. Autour des gens. Ou en eux, c'est difficile à expliquer. Tout le monde en a une. La couleur est presque unique pour chacun, mais les tons et les teintes que l'aura prend sont les mêmes pour tous. Ils accompagnent les émotions, ils couvrent la couleur de l'aura pour un temps, suivant la situation. » Minako prit quelques secondes, fronça les sourcils. « Mais leur couleur est toujours là, dessous, et elle réapparait toujours. Elle peut changer au cours d'une vie, mais seulement un peu. Les couleurs des enfants sont toujours claires, même lorsqu'elles sont tachées d'ombres. Celles des personnes âgées sont toujours plus foncées, parfois plus ternes. Mais quand je cherche à changer quelque chose… et que j'y arrive, alors la couleur de l'aura change. Définitivement. Ca veut dire que la personne a changé elle aussi. Parce que la couleur reflète la personne que l'on est, au fond. Elle est le reflet des émotions profondes qui habitent le cœur des gens. Comme leur âme. Je peux changer ça. Un peu. Parfois. »

« Mais tu ne le fais pas. »

« Tu ne mets pas le feu aux gens, et tu le pourrais. En communiquant mes émotions, je peux manipuler les autres. Par exemple si j'aimerais que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose pour moi, je pourrais le pousser à désirer le faire, à aimer me faire plaisir, à en être heureux. Je pourrais emplir le cœur d'un autre de terreur ou de haine, briser son esprit avec des émotions si fortes que son aura ne pourrait pas les assimiler assez rapidement pour les contrôler. Je pourrais retirer de leur aura l'amour qu'ils ont pour leur famille, les rendre seuls et froids, modifier ainsi qui ils sont, à l'intérieur. Ce n'est pas un don, ça. »

« Est-ce que tu l'as déjà fait ? »

Minako se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mais à quoi bon mentir ? Rei avait dû entendre beaucoup de choses au cours de sa vie dans les temples. C'était un peu comme se confesser, mais se confesser à une amie était différent. Se l'entendre dire était effrayant.

« Quand j'avais dix ans… j'étais en colère. Contre beaucoup de choses. J'ai été une enfant seule et amère pendant très longtemps. Et à l'époque, j'ai rencontré cet homme. Est-ce que tu as déjà rencontré des personnes dont la seule présence te donne envie de vomir ? »

Avec une expression bien sombre, Rei acquiesça. Elle aussi percevait beaucoup de choses de par son sixième sens, elle savait bien ce que les êtres humains pouvaient cacher au fond d'eux, la noirceur, la haine, la colère.

« Parfois. »

« Il était comme ça. Il travaillait dans un endroit où j'étais beaucoup… enfin, bref. Comme je viens de le dire, j'étais dans une mauvaise période. Un jour je n'ai plus supporté sa présence, c'était comme… c'était comme être constamment plongée dans l'eau glacée et dans le noir, alors j'ai juste… cherché à rallumer la lumière. Il n'a plus jamais été le même. Il était comme… cassé. Ils l'ont interné. »

« Mais il était mauvais. »

« Ce n'était pas à moi de le juger, et peu importe, d'ailleurs. J'étais jeune alors, maladroite, je sais aujourd'hui bien mieux me maîtriser. C'est le fait que je puisse faire quelque chose comme ça qui est inquiétant, et ce qui l'est encore plus c'est que je l'ai déjà fait. »

« Tu ne savais pas alors ce que ça provoquerait. Tu étais trop jeune. »

« Je sais. »

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence. Le ciel, presque noir à présent, commençait à se peupler d'étoiles.

« Quelle couleur je suis ? » demanda soudain Rei.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu as dit que tout le monde avait sa couleur. »

Minako sourit.

« Rouge. Rouge écarlate. »

« Rouge ? Ca me plait. »

« Ton aura pétillait quand tu étais avec les enfants. »

« Pétillait ? » répéta Rei, amusée.

Avec un doux rire, Minako hocha la tête.

« C'est un signe de bien-être et de bonheur. Tu adores vraiment les enfants. »

« Ah. Oui. Quelle couleur tu es ? »

« Aucune idée. Je ne peux pas le voir. »

« Je dirais jaune. »

« Jaune ? » demanda Minako, curieuse.

« Un jaune chaud, chaleureux, intense, qui devient orange parfois, comme le soleil lorsqu'il se lève ou se couche. Je ne peux pas voir des auras comme toi, mais je les sens. Quand je suis près de toi, c'est ce jaune orangé-là que je vois grâce à mon don. »

« Jaune et orange, » murmura l'artiste avec un doux sourire.

« Ouaip. »

Soudain, Minako bailla sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Le rire de Rei la fit rougir.

« Désolée. »

« Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta chambre ? »

« Quelle galanterie, Reiko. »

Bien que le chemin se trouvait être très court, les deux jeunes femmes firent leur possible pour faire durer leur temps ensemble. Leur pas lent, leurs mains qui ne cessaient de s'effleurer, les regards tendres qu'elles échangeaient, chaque geste, chaque signe les aurait trahies, mais seuls Phobos et Deimos en furent témoin.

« Quand est-ce que tu retourneras à Tokyo ? » demanda doucement Minako alors qu'elles s'arrêtaient devant la porte de sa chambre.

« Bientôt, sans doute, » confia Rei. « Mes méditations semblent être plus concluantes depuis quelques jours. J'y vois de plus en plus clair. Et toi ? »

« Moi ? »

« Tu retournes bientôt à ta vie survoltée ? »

« Ca va être plutôt calme pendant quelques mois. »

« Tu avais besoin de vacances ? C'est pour ça, l'annonce d'une pause dans ta carrière ? »

« Pour ça et d'autres choses. »

« Tu peux être très mystérieuse, » sourit Rei, mais son regard était étrangement inquiet.

« Je ne suis pas la seule. »

« Oh ? »

« Ne fais pas l'étonnée. »

Avec un sourire adorable qui coupa un instant le souffle de Minako, Rei hocha la tête.

« J'admets avoir tendance à être réservée, » dit-elle doucement, ses yeux dans ceux de Minako.

L'artiste sourit.

« C'est bien de reconnaître ses travers de personnalité. »

« Ce n'est pas un travers mais une part de mon charme, de un, et de deux, j'ai la vague impression que reconnaître tes travers n'est pas ton habitude. »

« Des travers, moi ? » interrogea Minako avec un air faussement scandalisé. Son fin sourire tourna rapidement espiègle. « Je n'en ai aucun, voyons. Je suis parfaite, comme toute idole qui se respecte. »

« Au temps pour moi, princesse. »

Un étrange écho bien sombre raisonna dans son esprit. Minako n'y fit pas attention, ne prit pas en compte ce sentiment prenant de déjà-vu qui l'envahit. Elle préféra se concentrer sur cette douce chaleur excitante qui tourbillonna dans son estomac, rendit ses mains moites et élargit son sourire tout en le rendant plus doux, plus intime.

« Je pourrais m'habituer à ça, tu devrais faire attention. »

« Je suis quelqu'un de prudent en général. »

« En général ? » sourit Minako, tout en laissant ses doigts rencontrer ceux de Rei, les effleurer doucement.

Les étincelles dans les yeux bruns de la prêtresse se multiplièrent.

« Parfois j'aime prendre des risques. »

Lorsque les lèvres de Rei rencontrèrent les siennes, Minako ferma les yeux et, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, les vertiges qui la saisirent n'eurent rien avoir avec son état de santé. Elle serra doucement la main de l'autre jeune femme dans la sienne pour l'attirer contre elle, sentit les émotions intenses de Rei se mêler avec celles dans son cœur, leur faisant écho, et oublia ses craintes et ses doutes, ses remords aussi.

Quand Rei lui souhaita bonne nuit, dans un chaud murmure, son aura se trouvait marbrée de zébrures de joie, d'affection et de désir. Et de quelque chose d'autre aussi, de vibrant, de brillant, un sentiment naissant qui colonisait sa couleur avec ferveur mais que Minako ne savait pas, ne _voulait _pas identifier.

Elle entra dans sa chambre, glissa la porte derrière elle pour fermer la pièce et sourit, ses doigts effleurant doucement ses lèvres.

C'était stupide. Parce qu'elle partirait bientôt, parce que Rei partirait bientôt, parce que tout les éloignait, à commencer par leur style de vie. Et parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses, de secrets, que jamais elle ne partagerait.

A commencer par ces rêves, étranges, terribles, que Minako faisait depuis aussi longtemps que remontaient ses souvenirs. Ces rêves de royaumes, de princesses, de pouvoirs et de guerres. Ces visions déroutantes et terrifiantes qui l'avaient pendant longtemps éloignée du monde, elle qui s'était considérée comme folle, avec ses dons bizarres et ses cauchemars délirants.

Et puis il y avait sa santé aussi, qui s'aggravait de semaine en semaine, de nouveau.

Se rapprocher de Rei ainsi était plus que stupide. C'était égoïste.

Et pourtant, Minako s'endormit avec un sourire aux lèvres pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps ce soir-là.

O


	5. Se souvenir

_Je vais arriver à terminer cette fic. Un jour. Tenez bon._

**O**

**Ephémère**

**Chapitre 5. Se souvenir.**

Son mobile sonnait. Encore et encore. Toujours.

Difficile de l'éteindre à présent. Elle sentait que si jamais elle le faisait, elle en profiterait pour tout oublier. Mais non. Ce n'était pas une solution. Il y avait urgence, et cette sonnerie impertinente le lui rappelait sans cesse. Maintenant, si seulement elle trouvait le courage de répondre à ses médecins…

« Tu ne décroches pas ? »

Presque avec fainéantise, Minako tourna la tête vers Rei, lui offrit un petit demi sourire et répondit doucement.

« Non. »

Même si son regard chocolat se trouvait envahi de questions, Rei sut les contrôler, comme toujours, et retourna à sa tâche. L'idole adorait cette capacité que la prêtresse détenait de savoir si bien réfréner ses réactions. Sans se détourner de la cuisinière sur laquelle cuisait leur déjeuner, Rei attendit quelques secondes avant de l'interroger enfin, de cette voix posée et tranquille qui offrait si généreusement à Minako tout le loisir de se dérober.

« Tu sembles appeler rarement aussi. Tu n'es pas en contact avec ta famille ? »

Assise à la table basse derrière elle, l'observant dans cette tâche quotidienne tout en essayant de maintenir les migraines et la fatigue à distance, Minako pencha la tête sur le côté, considéra un instant l'idée de ne pas répondre, puis finit par hausser les épaules et ce même si elle avait bien conscience que son interlocutrice ne pouvait le voir.

« J'envoie des messages à mon manager et il fait de même. Mais si on se contacte autrement on finira immanquablement par parler boulot, alors on évite d'un commun accord les coups de fil. »

Un acquiescement tout simple de la part de la miko. Pas d'autre famille. Et pas vraiment envie d'élaborer. Rei avait compris, et Minako aimait ces accords silencieux entre elles. Tout était si simple ainsi.

« Si tu devais faire un autre métier, tu choisirais quoi ? » demanda soudain Minako, posant son menton sur une main, son coude sur la table.

Rei se détourna de sa casserole pour aller s'essuyer les mains. Puis elle attrapa son thé et s'assit face à Minako.

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? » lui rétorqua Minako avec un sourire joueur.

« Je me demande pourquoi j'essaye toujours de suivre ta logique, » souffla Rei en levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit sourire Minako davantage (elle ne put s'en empêcher). « Un autre métier… Je ne sais pas. Et toi ? Si tu ne pouvais plus chanter ? »

Son cœur se serra. Si elle ne pouvait plus chanter… N'était-ce pas un peu ce qui lui arrivait ? Si elle ne pouvait plus chanter… que lui restait-elle ?

Une main chaude et douce sur la sienne sur la table la poussa à rencontrer un regard tendre.

« Il y a plein d'autres choses à faire dans ce monde, » remarqua Rei avec sa voix chaude et son visage ne reflétant que compréhension.

Minako cligna des yeux, soudain plus si triste, plus si terrorisée.

« Je ne sais rien faire d'autre. »

Cela lui valut un petit rire amusé. Un peu vexant, mais Rei s'empressa d'expliquer.

« J'en doute fort. Je t'ai assez souvent vu composer et jouer de la musique maintenant pour savoir que tu ne sais pas qu'interpréter. En parlant de ça, tu sais très bien conter aussi. Tu n'es pas non plus complètement démunie face aux tâches manuelles, tu es même plutôt habile. Tu sais danser d'après ce que je crois savoir. Et jouer. Tu ne me sembles pas être totalement dépourvue de bon sens et d'intelligence au contraire d'un certain nombre de tes homologues. Et tu sembles oublier que tu es une femme d'affaire et une très bonne gestionnaire. »

Tout cela faisait tellement partie de sa vie de chanteuse que Minako n'avait jamais réalisé que ses nombreuses compétences pouvaient être transférées à bien d'autres domaines.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, » remarqua t-elle pour dissimuler son trouble.

« Ah. J'ai eu de très bons résultats lors de mes études, et je viens de décrocher mon diplôme en psychologie. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, vraiment, » s'amusa Rei. « J'allais suivre les cours à l'université de la ville tout en travaillant ici. J'aime bien trop être dans les temples. »

« Il te faudrait un métier où tu continuerais à aider des gens. Psychologue, c'est bien. »

« Je crois que j'aurais du mal à rester dans un bureau. »

« Tu aurais pu travailler dans quelque chose comme une fondation ou une association alors. Tu as un très bon relationnel même si tu te bornes à l'étouffer, tes dons et ton nom auraient pu t'y aider. Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est pour la bonne cause. »

« Si c'est pour la bonne cause. On aurait pu travailler ensemble, alors. C'est un métier que tu aurais sans doute maîtrisé à la perfection. »

« Je travaille déjà un peu avec des organismes. » Son sourire s'élargit. « Mais travailler avec toi serait un plaisir. »

« Tu dois être une patronne tyrannique. Heureusement, je sais me défendre. »

« Je suis pas si terrible ! »

« J'en doute. Ton côté autoritaire est ressorti deux ou trois fois, et c'est quelque chose. En plus, tu es perfectionniste. »

« Toi aussi ! »

« Pas au point d'être obsessionnelle. »

« Je ne suis pas obsessionnelle ! »

« Un peu, quand même. »

Minako croisa les bras.

« Si tu étais mon employée, tu aurais de graves ennuis à cet instant. »

« Tu vois ? »

« Que tu peux être exaspérante ! »

« On a plus d'un point commun, c'est sûr. »

« Hey ! »

Le grand sourire que lui offrit Rei adoucit immédiatement l'idole. C'en était presque pathétique, à quel point elle était sous le charme de son amie. Alors que la prêtresse terminait leur repas, Minako se leva et mit la table. Puis elles s'installèrent pour déjeuner, discutant de tout et de rien.

A la fin du repas, sans grande surprise de sa part, Minako se sentit mal.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? » proposa Rei, son regard voilé par l'inquiétude. Elle se tenait près de Minako, sans doute au cas où celle-ci s'écroulerait. Lorsque l'idole secoua la tête, Rei posa une main sur sa hanche, une façon à la fois de la retenir et à la fois de lui signaler son soutien. « Est-ce que ça va aller ? »

« Il faut que je dorme un peu. »

« Je serai pas loin, si tu as besoin. »

Un petit sourire de remerciement un peu pâle répondit à ses mots. Rei déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'autre jeune femme et lui ouvrit la porte. Une fois l'idole sortit, elle s'attela à la vaisselle, nettoya la cuisine et attrapa son mobile avant de se diriger vers ses quartiers. Tous ses gestes montraient sa nervosité, et elle décida de prendre les choses en main. Elle n'eut à attendre que deux sonneries.

_« Oui ? »_

« Bonjour, Ami. »

_« Rei. Bonjour ! Comment vas-tu ? »_

« Oh, très bien. »

_« Tu dors mieux ? »_

« Un peu, oui, aussi surprenant que ce soit. Et mes méditations sont de plus en plus claires. Enfin… Je ne suis pas certaine de leur pureté mais… »

_« Pureté ? »_

« Oui. »

_« Raconte, »_ invita Ami avec un tout nouveau sérieux.

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. »

Un tout petit silence, puis un sourire dans la voix de son amie.

_« Ah oui ? Au temple ? »_

« Oui, » répondit Rei en levant les yeux au ciel face à l'improbabilité d'une telle rencontre.

_« C'est une fidèle ? »_

« Pas exactement. Elle a juste demandé aux prêtres de pouvoir rester quelques temps. »

_« Je vois. Tu devrais m'en dire plus. »_

« Je pense que tu passes vraiment trop de temps avec Makoto et Usagi, » s'amusa Rei.

_« Ce n'est qu'une question de logique. Rappelle-toi Rina. Je n'avais pas assez de détails lorsqu'elles m'ont interrogée, et souviens-toi de leurs appels. »_

« Oh Kami, » grogna Rei. « C'était insupportable. J'avais dû éteindre mon mobile. »

_« Exactement. Alors ? »_

« Et tu vas me dire que tu n'es pas curieuse ? »

_« Rei ! »_

« Elle s'appelle Minako, » consentit finalement Rei d'une voix soudain plus douce. « Elle a notre âge. Elle est… Elle est altruiste, drôle, intelligente. Espiègle aussi. Magnifique. Mais elle a aussi une part d'ombre qui la rend très humaine. »

_« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans la vie ? »_

« C'est une artiste. Plutôt solitaire aussi apparemment. »

_« Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? »_

« Pardon ? »

_« Rei, on se connaît depuis longtemps maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? »_

« C'est juste… Eh bien, depuis que je l'ai rencontrée, j'ai toutes ces impressions étranges… Rien à voir avec mes sentiments, c'est plutôt au niveau de mes dons. C'est aussi depuis cette rencontre que mes méditations ont changé. Elles sont plus claires, mais j'ai peur qu'elles soient seulement influencées par cette rencontre. »

_« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »_

« Les rêves sont les mêmes, tu sais ceux qu'on fait tous sur notre jeune adolescence. Sauf que je crois que Minako est avec nous. »

_« En tant qu'enfant, elle aussi ? »_

« Oui. Elle est plus jeune, et différente aussi. Ses yeux sont plus sombres, plus… hantés. Tu sais, c'est vraiment bizarre, dans mes visions elle a quatorze ans et pourtant elle paraît plus sérieuse et détachée que la femme que je connais. »

_« Tu veux dire qu'elle paraît déjà adulte ? »_

« Et même plus âgée que maintenant, » Rei acquiesça. « Très troublée aussi. J'en sais rien. Ca n'a pas de sens. »

_« Ca peut en effet être seulement ton esprit qui l'intègre à tes visions. »_

« Oui, sauf que mes dons sont en éveil auprès d'elle. Et qu'elle est comme nous. »

_« Tu veux dire… ? »_

« Oui. Ses dons sont exceptionnels. Et son aura est aussi puissante que la vôtre. Je trouve ça très étrange. »

_« Difficile de croire à une telle coïncidence, » _murmura Ami._ « Il faudrait peut-être qu'on la rencontre. »_

« Ca va être difficile. »

_« Pourquoi cela ? »_

Rei hésita.

« Elle s'en va bientôt, et elle a une vie très chargée. Elle voyage beaucoup. »

_« Oh. Alors pour votre relation… ? »_

« On n'en est pas encore là. On vient juste de se rencontrer, mais… ça me contrarie, » avoua Rei, jouant avec un cygne en origami – le premier que Minako avait réussi à peu près correctement. La chanteuse le lui avait offert avec un petit sourire aussi fier qu'espiègle. « Je n'ai pas envie de la voir sortir de ma vie, et d'un autre côté, je vois difficilement comment faire autrement. Y'a vraiment qu'à moi que ces choses-là arrivent, » se frustra t-elle.

_« Si elle ressent les mêmes choses, alors vous pourriez trouver des solutions, »_ remarqua Ami, aussi logique que d'ordinaire. _« Mais, Rei, si elle est vraiment comme nous, elle aussi doit faire ces rêves. Réfléchis, on les fait tous, alors pourquoi pas elle, si elle est vraiment incluse dans cette histoire de Senshi ? »_

« Je me vois difficilement lui demander ça. C'est quelqu'un de très fermé, malgré les apparences. En fait sous les sourires, elle est très méfiante. Elle se protège contre le monde entier. A ce que j'ai compris, elle a grandi sans amour et reste très seule même aujourd'hui. Si soudain je lui demande si elle aussi fait des rêves sur une adolescence oubliée où elle aurait été une super héroïne et une extraterrestre réincarnée, j'ai bien peur qu'elle disparaisse de ma vie à jamais. Et je ne te dis pas sa réaction s'il se trouve qu'elle ne fait pas ces rêves ! »

_« Ca semble en effet absurde dit ainsi. Mais, Rei, si tu sais tout cela sur elle, c'est que tu as déjà une partie de sa confiance. Peut-être qu'elle sait, elle aussi. Peut-être qu'elle a perçu que tu étais comme elle. »_

« Peut-être, oui. Ça expliquerait des choses, en tout cas. Mais… »

_« Quoi ? »_

« Je crois que le fait qu'elle ait décidé de s'isoler au temple est lié à sa santé. Elle… a l'air épuisé. Elle est toujours pâle, et trop mince, et souvent malade. Elle fait des malaises et je sais qu'elle prend des médicaments. »

_« Tu penses qu'elle a une maladie grave ? »_

« Je ne sais pas. J'espère me tromper. »

_« J'espère aussi que tu te trompes. »_

O

« Quand j'étais petite, je rêvais sans arrêt que je volais. »

Rei tourna la tête vers Minako en cette fin d'après-midi. Son visage étrangement serein tourné vers le derniers rayons chauds du soleil, l'idole avait insisté pour que Rei prenne un peu de temps pour s'asseoir près d'elle sur la terrasse.

« Que tu volais ? »

« Je fermais les yeux, et j'imaginais que je partais dans les airs pour aller où je le souhaitais. Que personne ne pouvait m'arrêter. Dans mes rêves, il faisait toujours un peu froid, mais je m'en moquais. »

« Et tu allais où comme ça ? » demanda doucement Rei.

Elle put voir un sourire bien mélancolique sur le doux visage de son amie.

« Très loin. Dans un endroit où il fait chaud. »

« C'est pour ça que tu voyages autant ? »

« J'ai ma carrière. »

« Il fait plutôt chaud au Japon la plupart du temps. »

Minako tourna la tête vers elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle prit la main de Rei et resta silencieuse. Bien sûr, elles ne parlaient pas de la météo. La prêtresse serra la main dans la sienne.

« Tu t'en vas bientôt. »

« Oui. Dans trois jours. »

« Tu retournes en Europe ? »

« A Londres. Tu y es déjà allée ? »

« Une fois, il y a quelques années. »

« Je vais certainement devoir y rester quelques mois. »

« Je croyais que tu faisais une pause ? »

« Pas pour le travail. Pour me reposer. »

« Ton manager est là-bas ? »

« Oui. »

Rei hésita, laissa quelques instants s'écouler avant de prendre sa décision.

« Est-ce que ce sont les seuls rêves étranges que tu faisais ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je te bats largement. Ces dernières années mes cauchemars sont complètement fous. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. »

« Je ne les qualifierais pas ainsi, Mars. »

Il fallut bien quelques secondes pour que Rei prenne conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Et de ce que cela impliquait. Elle tourna alors la tête vers la jeune femme près d'elle, mais Minako garda son attention sur les corbeaux jouant plus loin.

« Co- comment tu m'as appelée ? »

« Ne sois pas si étonnée. Mes dons me permettent de comprendre certaines choses très rapidement. »

« Alors tu fais ces rêves toi aussi ? »

« Depuis que je suis née. »

« Depuis que… Comment c'est possible ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ça ne fait que quelques années pour toi ? »

« Oui. Pour les autres aussi. Alors tu as toujours su ? »

« Su quoi ? Tout ce que je savais, c'est que je faisais des rêves étranges. Que je rêvais de peuples disparus sur des mondes détruits, de civilisations sur le déclin, de familles royales trop fières et de princes et princesses destinés à la mort. Je ne savais pas placer correctement Kyoto, Paris ou New York sur une carte, mais je pouvais dessiner sans problème une carte détaillée de Aphrodite Terra sur Vénus, et aussi du temple sur Maat Mons. J'ai toujours été nulle en math, mais je peux dire sans même hésiter que la distance entre le soleil et Vénus est d'environ 0,723 UA et qu'il fallait environ trois jours de voyage pour aller de Vénus à Mars en vaisseau VI de type A3. Je pourrais en piloter un sans souci. »

« Dommage que ça n'existe plus. »

« Dommage. En cours d'histoire, je ne savais jamais répondre aux questions. Mais j'ai bluffé un de mes profs en lui parlant d'Ishtar, la déesse de l'amour et de la guerre chez les Assyriens et le Babyloniens, la même qui a sans doute donné naissance à Vénus, Turan et Aphrodite dans les mythologies plus récentes. »

Difficile d'imaginer avoir ces rêves depuis l'enfance. Rei se demandait bien comment elle aurait grandi en ayant toutes ces images dans la tête.

« Ca devait être difficile. »

« J'ai vite compris qu'il ne fallait que j'en parle à personne si je voulais éviter les psys. C'est une seconde nature, ça fait partie de moi, toutes ces connaissances. C'est juste là, dans mon esprit. Parfois, quelque chose me rappelle un évènement d'alors, ou alors quelqu'un me rappelle un membre de ma famille vénusienne, mais le sentiment de mélancolie s'estompe un peu de nouveau, après un temps. »

« Quand est-ce que tu as compris pour moi ? »

« Il n'y a pas très longtemps. Ca c'est juste imposé, comme tout le reste. »

« Tu sembles trouver ça si naturel ! Il m'a fallu des mois pour me convaincre que je ne devenais pas folle ! »

Minako rit un peu et se tourna vers elle.

« Je te l'ai dit, ça n'a rien de nouveau pour moi. »

« Je n'ai pas toutes ces connaissances dont tu parles, » demanda Rei, se rendant soudain compte que Minako pouvait détenir bien des réponses qu'ils recherchaient tous depuis longtemps. « Je vois juste certaines scènes, parfois je m'en souviens assez bien, d'autres fois c'est trouble. Je ne me souviens pas de la vie de Mars dans les détails… juste les grandes lignes. Pareil pour les planètes, ou les personnes. »

« Oh. Tu te souviens que Mars et Vénus travaillaient ensemble ? »

« Alors c'était toi ? »

« Tu en doutes ? » demanda Minako avec un grand sourire.

« J'aurais dû le deviner. Elle était aussi impossible que toi. »

« Quand tu parlais des autres tout à l'heure… »

« Mes amis. Makoto se souvient de Jupiter, Ami de Mercure, Mamoru d'Endymion et Usagi de Sérénité. »

« Je vois. »

« C'est étrange qu'on se soit tous rencontrés, non ? »

« Pas tant que ça, en fait. Il y a des règles qui ne sauraient être contournées. »

« Des règles ? »

Mais l'idole ne prit pas la peine d'expliquer.

« Ils ne se souviennent pas de tout, eux non plus ? »

« Non. »

Laissant échapper un long soupir, Minako se leva.

« C'est ennuyeux. »

Rei se redressa, les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce qui est ennuyeux ? »

« Si vous avez commencé à vous souvenir, c'est que ce monde va avoir besoin de gardiens. Le lever de l'amnésie est une mesure que ne se met en œuvre que dans ce cas-là. J'ai du mal à croire que cela fait des années sans que rien ne soit arrivé par contre. Et nos pouvoirs n'ont pas été pleinement activés non plus… Un défaut, peut-être… »

Ayant l'impression d'être soudain tombée dans un univers très étrange, Rei tenta de s'éclaircir les idées. Pourtant les mots de Minako lui rappelaient ses autres rêves, ceux qui lui montraient ses amis et elle, dans cette vie, usant de pouvoirs oubliés pour tenter de sauver cette planète. Se pourrait-il… qu'ils étaient déjà entrés en action, mais dans le passé ? Mais pourquoi auraient-ils tout oublié ? Et pourquoi se souviendraient-ils maintenant ? Un écho ? Un effet secondaire ?

Minako n'avait pas dit un mot quant à tout ça. Peut-être ne s'en souvenait-elle tout simplement pas. Et pourquoi avait-elle toujours su pour Vénus ? Et comment était-il possible qu'elle détienne toutes ces connaissances sans se souvenir de leur adolescence ?

« Vénus à Mars ! Répondez ! »

« Hein ? »

Minako souriait.

« Tu es restée dans la Lune un moment. Sans mauvais jeu de mot. »

« Désolée. »

« Tu pourras te faire pardonner. »

« Je suis soulagée, » railla la prêtresse en levant les yeux au ciel.

Lorsque la jeune femme s'approcha d'elle, Rei la prit néanmoins dans ses bras. Et si ce baiser était ce que Minako avait sous-entendu lorsqu'elle avait parlé de pardon, alors Rei voulait bien tenter de se faire pardonner plus souvent.

O

_Parfois,_

La respiration profonde, Rei se laissa guider par sa méditation. Des images défilèrent dans son esprit, des voix résonnèrent dans sa tête. Des adolescentes, des combats, des rires, des larmes,…

_il suffisait d'une émotion,_

Les flammes de Mars dans sa main, le grand sourire sur le visage d'une jeune Usagi, l'amitié douce et timide d'une petite Ami, les rires de Makoto, son soutien, une amitié scellée…

_d'un évènement,_

Un chien malade dans une église, et une jeune fille de son âge, un peu pale, un peu triste, qui lui offre un bonbon. Une dispute avec son père, au cimetière. Les rires d'Ami, au Crown.

_d'un sourire,_

Des combats, gagnés et perdus, l'aura si noire de Metallia, et celle si dangereuse de Sérénité. Les discussions, les disputes, l'entraînement avec Vénus, ses agissements si mystérieux, si stupides.

_d'une seconde,_

Luna. Artémis. Minako… ? La maladie ! L'hôpital !

_pour que tout _

L'opération, la fête avortée, Artémis, la douleur, l'incompréhension.

_se mette enfin_

« Minako ! »

_en place._

Rei ouvrit les yeux, des larmes sur les joues, ses souvenirs clairs, enfin complets. Minako était morte, puis elles avaient combattu, et brusquement… brusquement le monde avait été comme réinitialisé, Métallia et leurs pouvoirs envolés.

Et leurs souvenirs arrachés.

La jeune femme déchira presque la porte de papier dans sa précipitation. La mort de Minako hantait son esprit, et pourtant la jeune femme était là aujourd'hui, en vie… mais malade. Comment ?

Elle courut jusqu'aux quartiers d'habitation, s'arrêta devant la chambre de l'artiste, frappa doucement à la porte, le souffle court. Son don lui susurrait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir retrouvé la mémoire, que les pièces formaient enfin un puzzle complet. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Elle frappa de nouveau, mais seul un étrange son lui répondit, alors elle se décida à entrer d'elle-même. Le bruit de la porte qu'elle fit glisser lui parut extrêmement bruyant. Il faisait sombre dans la petite pièce, le futon était vide, mais Minako se trouvait bien là, assise contre le mur, la tête enfouie dans ses bras entourant ses genoux.

Elle pleurait.

« Minako ? » murmura Rei avec inquiétude. Elle s'accroupit près d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule doucement. « Ca va aller. »

« Non. »

A l'instant même où Minako leva ses yeux emplis de larmes vers elle, Rei sut que la cause de ce regard terrifié et éreinté ne se trouvait pas dans le retour de ses souvenirs et tenta de se préparer au pire. Mais elle avait bien conscience que les sanglots de Minako la hanteraient pendant longtemps.

« Non, » murmura Minako, l'air soudain éreintée. « Rei, je suis enceinte. »

Et parfois, un mot suffisait à briser toute conviction.

O


	6. Agir

_Chapitre dédié à Moonworld : deal tenu ! _

**O**

**Ephémère**

**Chapitre 6 : Agir.**

Le soleil n'avait pas encore montré le bout de ses rayons, mais Rei ne parvenait plus à dormir. Les cauchemars sur leur passé autrefois oublié ne cessaient de la perturber dans son sommeil. Et quand ils la laissaient en paix une panique terrible la réveillait en sursaut, et son rythme cardiaque ne se calmait que lorsqu'elle s'assurait que Minako était bien là, tout près d'elle dans le futon.

Au final, Rei avait abandonné tout espoir de se reposer environ une heure auparavant. Dans la pénombre, ses yeux caressaient Minako, surveillant son sommeil. La jeune femme ne semblait pas s'être éveillée une seule fois, peut-être parce que son expérience des rêves lui permettait de plus aisément les contrôler, ou simplement parce que son épuisement l'avait plongée dans un très profond sommeil. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément apaisant dans le fait de sentir Minako tout contre elle ainsi, sa chaleur, sa respiration régulière, son odeur. Même si le son de ses pleurs et de ses mots ne cessait de hanter Rei.

Minako n'avait pas expliqué la situation en détails, mais Rei avait aisément compris les grandes lignes. Aucune question n'avait franchi ses lèvres, le choc et la douleur les avaient quasiment scellées pour la soirée. Une fois la rapide explication donnée, Rei avait pris Minako dans ses bras et elles étaient restées ainsi, figées dans leurs propres tourments, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue de l'idole les pousse à se réfugier dans le futon. Sur le moment, la prêtresse n'avait même pas songé une seconde à quitter la chambre, s'éloigner de Minako lui aurait paru impossible.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que les médecins avaient diagnostiqué la maladie, mais Minako avait insisté pour terminer ses projets en cours avant d'entamer les traitements lourds au milieu du printemps. Malheureusement le sort avait voulu qu'elle se retrouve dans les statistiques des rares échecs des contraceptifs dans le même temps. Les médecins lui avaient alors parlé des options qui s'offraient à elle.

Garder le bébé impliquait de repousser le début des traitements les plus agressifs pour ne pas risquer d'endommager le fœtus, voire de le perdre. Mais attendre encore permettrait à la maladie de se développer davantage sans doute jusqu'au stade incurable. Les médicaments qu'ils pouvaient lui administrer durant sa grossesse ne suffiraient pas à enrayer la progression, seulement à améliorer son confort et peut-être à la protéger d'autres infections. Aussi, les médecins se montraient formels. Si Minako désirait démarrer les traitements, il fallait qu'elle se décide très rapidement ou elle ferait face à plus de complications encore.

Minako avait mentionné qu'elle avait déjà prévu de retourner à la clinique plus tard dans la journée. Même si elle ne l'avait pas dit clairement, elle commencerait les traitements dans quelques jours. Sans doute à Londres, d'après ce que Rei déduisait de leurs échanges passés.

La nuit lui avait permis de réfléchir longuement, et une chose se trouvait bien étrangement limpide dans son esprit. Il était absolument hors de question que Minako traverse tout cela seule. La simple idée de la voir partir faisait naître une terrible angoisse en Rei. Quoi que Minako décide, Rei serait là pour lui tenir la main. Elle espérait pouvoir la convaincre de suivre son traitement dans une clinique de Tokyo ou du moins au Japon, mais si elle le devait, elle la suivrait à Londres, d'autant plus s'il s'avérait que les meilleurs spécialistes avaient élu domicile dans la capitale anglaise. Sans doute en toucherait-elle deux mots à Ami. Elle songeait Minako bien capable de se trouver d'excellents médecins, mais Rei préférerait entendre une confirmation de la part de leur amie.

La jeune prêtresse avait elle-même prévu de quitter le temple au cours du mois sans autre projet. Mais la naïveté limitée de Rei ne lui permettait pas d'adhérer totalement à l'idée que le destin leur souriait. Elle n'avait pas encore évoqué l'idée de l'accompagner à Minako, mais le simple fait que l'autre jeune femme lui ait confié tout cela s'apparentait à une main tendue dans l'esprit de Rei, et celle-ci la saisirait sans même hésiter une seconde. Impossible qu'elle perde son amie une nouvelle fois. Elle se battrait à ses côtés à chaque pas.

Rei ignorait pourquoi Minako avait tant attendu en sachant que chaque jour aggravait sa santé et ses chances de rémission. Il se montrait évident qu'au fond d'elle, Minako avait pris une décision depuis longtemps, alors pourquoi ne pas avoir tout de suite prévenu ses médecins et demander l'intervention ? Pourquoi être venue au temple ?

Le destin, encore ?

L'avait-il guidé jusqu'à Rei pour la pousser à agir, pour que Minako ait du soutien lors de son combat, pour que ses chances soient multipliées ? Y'avait-il fallu le retour de ses souvenirs, de sa mort, sa relation avec Rei pour que Minako trouve en elle la force de faire face de nouveau ?

Rei devait vraiment manquer de sommeil ! Elle sourit, ironique, avant de passer une main sur le dos de Minako pour l'apaiser quand celle-ci montra de signes d'agitation. La jeune femme s'endormit de nouveau plus profondément, et Rei l'observa encore un moment, son ventre envahi d'affection et de tendresse. C'était un peu étrange de se trouver dans cette situation maintenant qu'elle se souvenait de leur première rencontre, mais leur lien ne s'en trouvait que plus fort, et elle remerciait les Kami et la magie de lui avoir ramené la jeune femme.

Minako ressemblait à une enfant lorsqu'elle dormait. C'était amusant maintenant que Rei se souvenait de la jeune fille de quatorze ans trop grave et bien trop mature qu'elle avait été. A l'époque, elle avait eu l'impression que rien ne raccrochait Minako aux autres adolescentes de son âge. A présent qu'elle était adulte, Rei pouvait identifier plus aisément les signes indiquant la solitude, la peur et la colère dans les agissements passés de Minako, et aussi les actions puériles et l'esprit de rébellion d'une enfant en mal de repères et d'amour parental.

Pourtant ces deux adolescentes n'étaient plus, même si une part d'elles demeurait dans leur cœur. Toutes deux avaient grandi, mûri, changé. La seule chose qui restait se trouvait être cette connexion entre elles. Une amitié improbable muée en un amour prévisible.

« Reiko ? » murmura une voix toute pâteuse.

Rei sortit de ses pensées et tourna la tête vers Minako.

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t-elle doucement, observant l'autre jeune femme tenter d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Quelle heure il est ? »

« Il est très tôt. Rendors-toi. »

« Tu restes ? »

« Je reste, » assura Rei en observant la femme qu'elle aimait se rendormir.

Minako ne comprit sans doute pas à cet instant à quel point ces mots résonnaient comme une promesse.

O

Rei attrapa son mobile dès qu'il vibra. Même si huit heures sonnaient à peine, Minako et la prêtresse avaient déjà terminé de petit déjeuner. La première nourrissait Phobos et Deimos plus loin dans l'herbe, la seconde s'était installée dans le rockingchair pour lire le journal.

A l'instant même où elle appuya sur le bouton pour prendre l'appel, la voix de Makoto lui posa mille questions. Minako et Rei n'étaient pas les seules à avoir recouvré la mémoire, tous les autres avaient ouvert les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'enfin leur esprit se trouvait éclairci. Après une conversation avec la jeune femme, Rei put entendre plusieurs bruits étranges, un 'Hey !' outré puis dut très rapidement éloigner l'appareil de son oreille.

La voix stridente d'Usagi savait se faire entendre sans le haut-parleur quand la jeune femme était dans cet état d'excitation, et Minako leva la tête vers Rei en la percevant, curiosité et amusement dans son regard. Après plusieurs minutes de discussion sans grand sens, la prêtresse put enfin raccrocher en promettant qu'elle irait les visiter très bientôt.

Juste alors qu'elle soupirait avec un sourire, une petite exclamation de surprise lui fit lever la tête vers l'idole.

« Ow ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Il m'a mordue ! »

Rei étouffa son rire en voyant Minako sauter sur ses pieds, sa main droite serrée dans la gauche. Elle fusillait du regard les oiseaux restés tranquillement à ses pieds.

« Ils n'ont pas de dents, Minako. »

« Il m'a attaquée ! »

« Ils t'adorent, et ils ne sont pas violents. »

« Je te dis qu'il m'a attaquée ! Regarde ! »

En voyant le sang s'échapper de l'index, Rei ne put cacher sa surprise et s'approcha d'elle, constatant la coupure assez profonde provoquée par un pincement trop vif.

« Lequel t'a fait ça ? » demanda t-elle, jetant un regard sombre sur ses compagnons qui s'envolèrent sans demander leur reste. « Montre ? Viens, on a des pansements dans le salon. »

« Y'a intérêt à ce qu'ils n'aient pas la rage. »

« Oh, je suis sûre que tu t'en remettras ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard alors que Minako jetait toujours des regards vengeurs vers le jardin Rei nettoya la plaie et la recouvrit d'un pansement avant de soupirer.

« Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui leur a pris. »

« Deimos ne l'a pas fait exprès, il a été juste trop enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir les dernières graines avant que son frère les attrape. »

« C'était Deimos ? »

« Ou Phobos. Je te signale qu'ils sont identiques. »

« Ils sont pas identiques ! »

Avec un doux rire, Minako haussa un sourcil.

« Ils _sont_ identiques. Enfin pour tout le monde sauf pour toi apparemment. »

« Ils sont très différents, » marmonna Rei, alors même que son mobile sonnait une nouvelle fois.

« La princesse ? »

« Elle s'appelle Usagi. Et non, c'est Ami. Oui ? … Oui, mais personne ne semble savoir pourquoi… Oui, Mamoru aussi…. Non, ça va. Et toi ? … » Un petit sourire un peu gêné se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle leva le regard vers Minako qui fronça les sourcils. « Tu peux lui dire toi-même. »

Une fois le haut-parleur en marche, Minako put entendre une voix qu'elle ne reconnut que dans ses intonations.

_« Bonjour, Minako. »_

« Bonjour, Ami. »

Minako lança un regard interrogateur à Rei qui lui fit signe qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard.

_« Ca fait chaud au cœur d'entendre ta voix. »_

« De même. Comment vas-tu ? »

_« Je vais très bien, merci. Tout le monde te dira que je travaille trop, mais je fais seulement mes heures, rien de plus. »_

« Tu as déjà choisi ta spécialisation ? »

_« Oh oui, bien sûr. Pédiatrie. » _Il y eut une petite hésitation, un tremblement juste assez perceptible pour que Minako comprenne qu'inconsciemment Ami avait peut-être choisi cette spécialisation en raison d'un passé qu'elle avait oublié, et son cœur se serra d'une émotion à la fois brûlante et glacée. _« Je fais également de la recherche à côté. Cancérologie. »_

« Oh. C'est génial. Eh bien, tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer. »

_« Non, c'est vrai, »_ répondit doucement Ami avec un petit sourire dans la voix.

« Et comment va Nephrite ? »

Un silence embarrassé et surpris, puis la voix d'Ami de nouveau :

_« Il va bien. Rei t'en a parlé ? »_

« J'ai rien dit ! » se défendit celle-ci, aussi surprise que le médecin.

« Les signes étaient déjà criants quand vous aviez quinze ans, » indiqua Minako avec amusement.

_« Que devrait-on dire pour vous deux dans ce cas ? »_

Minako, bien qu'un peu gênée elle-même, sa relation avec Rei étant toute récente et pas vraiment définie, ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la prêtresse rougir.

« Que fait Nephrite dans la vie ? » demanda t-elle pour changer de sujet au plus vite.

_« Il s'appelle Naboru Nakama dans cette vie. Et il vient de terminer ses études. Il travaille comme reporter. »_

« Il est _journaliste _? » s'étrangla Minako.

_« Il travaille pour un magazine spécialisé sur les animaux et comme pigiste pour les rubriques faits divers de deux petits journaux. Il débute seulement et il ne s'intéresse pas aux people, » _s'amusa Ami. _« Détends-toi. »_

« Tant mieux, je me méfie vraiment de ceux-là maintenant. Au fait, que font les autres ? »

« Oh, c'est vrai, tu ne sais pas, » remarqua Rei avec un sourire. « Mamoru termine ses études pour devenir généraliste, et Usa a commencé à enseigner aux classes de maternelles cette année. Ils sont fiancés et viennent d'emménager ensemble dans un appartement, pas très loin d'où vivent Makoto et Motoki depuis un an. »

_« Makoto est fleuriste, elle a repris une boutique avec une de ses amies d'école. Ça lui plaît beaucoup et ça marche plutôt bien. »_

« Elle est dans son élément. »

_« Oui. Motoki a un diplôme de gestion en poche. Il travaille toujours au café et au karaoké de ses parents, et les reprendra sans doute dans les années à venir. Sa sœur est en fac de bio, donc elle ne compte pas reprendre les affaires familiales. »_

« Je vois. Motoki, c'était le garçon de l'âge d'Endymion qui gérait le Crown, c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça, » acquiesça Rei, laissant passer cette fois le nom venu du passé. « C'est quelqu'un de bien. »

_« C'est vrai. C'est aussi un grand ami de Naboru. C'est d'ailleurs son seul véritable ami en dehors de Mamoru, Shin, Zennosuke et Jinta. »_

« Les autres Shitennou, je suppose ? » demanda Minako non sans dédain.

« Oui, mais tous ont une autre vie ici, d'autres souvenirs aussi, comme nous. Shin est marié et a une fille de deux ans, il ne vit pas à Tokyo mais visite les autres assez souvent, » expliqua Rei. « Zennosuke est pianiste et voyage un peu partout en donnant de ses nouvelles régulièrement. Jinta est en école d'ingénieurs, il travaille dur. Il vit à Tokyo lui aussi, chez ses parents. »

« Je viens de basculer dans une autre dimension, » marmonna l'idole.

L'idée que ses Senshi soient amies avec les Shitennou était très loin de lui plaire, c'était évident.

_« Les choses sont différentes, mais il est vrai qu'il est très étrange que nous nous soyons tous rencontrés sans avoir nos souvenirs. »_

« Etrange, oui. »

Ami les informa qu'elle devait partir travailler, et ainsi la communication prit fin sur une promesse de visite. Rei observa Minako se perdre dans ses pensées et hésita à l'en tirer. Il y avait possiblement trois choses qui pouvaient ainsi l'inquiéter. Sa santé, la situation avec le retour de leurs souvenirs et…

« Est-ce que tu as revu Artémis ? » demanda t-elle doucement, avec hésitation.

Les yeux sombres qui se posèrent dans les siens détenaient une réponse claire.

« Non. Tant que je ne m'en souvenais pas il ne me manquait pas, » répondit-elle avec une amertume bordée de colère.

« Luna a disparu aussi. Tu penses qu'ils sont partis ? »

« Où ça ? La Lune n'est plus qu'un caillou stérile, je ne te parle même pas de nos mondes, il y aurait bien les stations mais je ne vois pas ce qu'ils y feraient. A moins bien sûr qu'ils aient trouvé un moyen pour retourner sur Mau. »

« Quelles stations ? Et c'est quoi Mau ? »

« Je croyais que tu avais recouvré tes souvenirs ? »

« Ceux de mes expériences en tant que Senshi dans cette vie, oui, et un peu dans l'autre, mais rien de précis et rien sur ça. »

Minako leva les yeux au ciel.

« Luna ne vous en a jamais parlé ? »

« Pendant longtemps je te rappelle qu'elle ne souvenait de presque rien parce qu'Artémis bloquait ses connaissances. »

« Ah, bien sûr. Mau est leur planète d'origine. »

« Ils ne sont pas sélénites ? »

Le sourire que Minako afficha alors montra à Rei que son ignorance l'amusait autant qu'elle l'agaçait.

« Les habitants de la Lune étaient des humains issus de la Terre à l'origine, puis au fil du temps de croisements entre beaucoup de races. Le Système Solaire n'accueillait que des races humaines. Mais d'autres Systèmes existent. Ne fais pas cette tête. Mau est une toute petite planète plutôt éloignée qui faisait de nombreux échanges avec nous notamment au niveau culturel. Artémis a quitté Mau très jeune. Orphelin de guerre, il s'est engagé dans un corps diplomate en tant qu'employé de service. Il a profité du voyage et des nombreuses escales pour apprendre auprès des diplomates et de leurs homologues. Plus tard il a pu devenir Conseiller lui-même et a travaillé un temps sur Uranus. Devenu Haut Conseiller par la suite, il a collaboré à de nombreux projets et a été remarqué par la Reine Sérénité. C'est ainsi qu'il est entré à son service. »

« Impressionnant, » approuva Rei, souriant face à la fierté évidente de Minako. « Il a gravi les échelons un à un alors ? »

« Oui. Il est parti de rien. Luna a été élevée sur la Lune, elle y est née dans une famille de nobles diplomates. Artémis dit qu'ils ne se parlaient que rarement parce que leurs fonctions étaient très différentes, Luna travaillait auprès de la famille royale, lui plutôt auprès des nobles et du Conseil, pour les relations interplanétaires. Apparemment leurs idées divergeaient beaucoup. »

« Et tu crois qu'ils ont pu rentrer ? »

« Je l'ignore. Ca fait si longtemps. Qui dit que Mau existe toujours ? Et si oui, dans quel état ? Avec quelle société ? Quels peuples ? Luna a perdu sa famille dans la guerre contre Metallia elle aussi, et leurs amis sont morts sur la Lune ou ont depuis longtemps trépassé de toutes manières. On ignore tout de l'évolution des autres systèmes, tout ce qu'on sait c'est que pendant tout ce temps ils ont laissé le Système Solaire en paix. Artémis et moi pensons que nous faisons peut-être l'objet d'une quarantaine depuis notre destruction. Par peur que le phénomène ne les gagne, les autres Systèmes ont dû se fermer. »

« Mais s'ils ne sont pas repartis… »

« Ils ont pu disparaître, » murmura Minako, ses yeux baissés sur ses mains. « C'est le plus plausible. Ils ont rempli leur mission, il est fort possible que l'énergie utilisée pour les ramener dans un état de conscience était lié au Cristal d'Argent. Dans ce cas, ils ont disparu avec lui. »

« Je suis désolée, » souffla Rei en prenant une main de Minako dans la sienne.

Elle savait que la peine qu'elle ressentait pour ses deux amis était infime comparée à celle qui devait envahir le cœur de l'idole. Celle-ci hocha la tête et se contenta de serrer la main de Rei.

Après plusieurs minutes, Minako se redressa, le visage fermé mais des zébrures de chagrin toujours visibles dans ses yeux noisette.

« Il faut que j'aille me préparer, » informa t-elle avec une hésitation.

Rei hocha la tête, plus grave encore.

« Tu as pris ta décision, alors ? »

Minako prit une petite inspiration, un peu tremblante.

« Le garder serait injuste. Je ne l'ai pas désiré et son géniteur ne le désire pas non plus, il m'a laissé prendre la décision. Je risque la santé de ce bébé au-delà de la mienne. Et même si par miracle il naît à terme et en bonne santé, je ne peux prédire dans quel état je serai. Mettre au monde un bébé sans doute fragile pour qu'il soit orphelin ? Jamais. Il faut… il faut que j'arrête de repousser l'échéance. »

« Alors tu vas suivre le traitement ? »

« Artémis voudrait que je me batte jusqu'au bout, » murmura Minako. « L'importance de la vie, c'est une chose qu'on a apprise ensemble sur cette planète. Il voudrait que je me batte pour la mienne. »

« Tu sais que tu ne seras pas seule, pas vrai ? »

Un regard hésitant et troublé se leva vers elle, mettant Rei mal à l'aise un instant.

« Rei, c'est un peu soudain, tout ça. Avec le retour de nos souvenirs, ça fait beaucoup, je le sais et – »

« Et maintenant que je me souviens t'avoir perdue une fois, il est hors de question que je vive ça de nouveau. »

« Je t'ai dit que j'allais me battre, » répliqua Minako un peu sur la défensive.

« Je ne doute pas de ça. Mais tu es morte, et ça reste inscrit dans ma mémoire. Dans celle de nos amis aussi, n'en doute pas. S'il y a une chose qui n'a pas changé, c'est qu'on fait mieux face en équipe. Je ne dis pas… qu'on comprend, ou qu'on peut se battre avec toi dans ce combat, je dis juste qu'on peut être à tes côtés. Je peux être à tes côtés. »

En vingt et une années de vie, Rei n'avait jamais eu à dire des choses aussi difficiles et aussi essentielles, et elle avait dans l'idée que le rose sur les joues de Minako faisait écho à celui teintant son propre visage.

« Je dois retourner en Angleterre la semaine prochaine. »

« Je sais, mais as-tu envisagé de suivre ton traitement à Tokyo ? Il y a d'excellents médecins là-bas, je le tiens d'Ami. Je me doute qu'il doit être plus difficile pour toi d'y passer inaperçue, mais tu pourrais y réfléchir. »

Minako hocha la tête lentement. Bien sûr, la perspective de ses choix se trouvait transformée depuis le retour de leurs souvenirs.

« Je verrai. Il faut déjà que je… »

Sa voix se serra et s'éteignit à l'idée de la journée qui l'attendait.

« Je peux t'accompagner, » annonça Rei d'une voix rendue brusque en raison de sa nervosité et de son inquiétude. « On n'a pas besoin de moi ici, mon poste est de trop depuis des mois et je devais rentrer à Tokyo bientôt d'ailleurs. Si tu veux, je peux venir avec toi aujourd'hui. »

Avec un regard étrange, sombre et hésitant, Minako l'observa. Puis finalement elle acquiesça, sa vulnérabilité visible l'espace d'un court instant.

« Merci. »

Rei lui offrit un petit sourire, entre encouragement et angoisse.

O

Minako et Rei étaient restées près d'une heure dans le bureau de son principal médecin pour discuter de sa décision et de ce qui allait suivre. Ils avaient parlé des traitements, des effets secondaires, des conséquences à court, moyen et long terme, puis le médecin leur avait donné une liste de noms de spécialistes avec lesquels il était en contact.

Ensuite, Minako avait dû avoir un entretien avec un médecin différent au sujet de l'avortement. Cette discussion à laquelle Rei n'avait pas assisté avait été beaucoup plus courte et était destinée non seulement à s'assurer de l'état psychologique de Minako et de la finalité de sa décision mais aussi à remplir tous les papiers nécessaires. Rei supposait qu'étant donné que la décision avait été prise sur avis médical les choses avaient été plus rapides. Après un court examen, l'intervention avait eu lieu, Minako ayant insisté pour qu'elle soit faite dans la journée.

Pour Rei, cette journée avait été un véritable cauchemar. Elle n'avait quasiment pas parlé et n'avait pas été celle à devoir prendre des décisions, à devoir les justifier sans cesse et à devoir subir tout le reste, et pourtant elle se sentait épuisée et à fleur de peau. Ça n'aidait en rien qu'elle ne supportait pas les hôpitaux, même les privés réputés si agréables et calmes. Elle se demandait en quoi elle avait été un soutien pour Minako, qui était restée composée, calme et fermée tout ce temps. Rei avait beau savoir qu'elle avait déjà vécu une partie de cet enfer en étant beaucoup plus jeune, qu'elle savait cacher ce qu'elle ressentait, elle ne pouvait comprendre comment un tel prodige était possible. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était supposer que sa présence servait à quelque chose puisque Minako avait eu l'air soulagée de la voir à son retour dans sa chambre.

En fin d'après-midi, quand Minako se réveilla après avoir dormi deux heures, Rei la trouva pâle et fatiguée. Sa chambre était spacieuse et colorée, mais pour Rei elle n'aurait pu être plus triste. Les médecins avaient souhaité que Minako reste pour la nuit pour la surveiller. Ils étaient inquiets de voir que son poids avait encore baissé et préférait la garder à l'œil et lui faire passer d'autres examens.

A peine éveillée, Minako orienta la conversation à sa guise et Rei consentit à discuter volleyball et surf avec elle, même si elle ne connaissait rien aux deux sujets. Que la jeune femme ne veuille pas parler de ce qu'elle venait de subir, Rei le comprenait très bien et voir le petit mais pâle sourire amusé que Minako affichait en constatant la confusion de la prêtresse lui suffisait pour le moment.

« Il faudra que tu viennes surfer avec moi un jour, » remarqua Minako avec un sourire.

Rei haussa les sourcils même si son ventre se réchauffait délicieusement en entendant l'autre jeune femme évoquer leur futur ainsi.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de ça. »

« C'est amusant, Reiko ! »

« Et dangereux. Hors de question qu'on aille sur une de ces côtes australiennes ou américaines pour se faire dévorer par un requin. »

« Ces attaques sont plutôt rares, » remarqua Minako en levant les yeux au ciel. « Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que tu regardes bien trop la télé. »

« Où est-ce que tu as appris le surf, d'ailleurs ? »

« Pour mes seize ans Sugao m'a offert un séjour sur une île magnifique où j'ai pu prendre des leçons de surf et de jet-ski. Il faudra que je t'emmène là-bas aussi. Le jet-ski c'est fun. »

« Et pourquoi pas le ski tout simplement ? La neige, tu dois aimer ça aussi, non ? »

Minako fronça les sourcils.

« J'aime plus avoir chaud. »

Intriguée par ce soudain revirement et sachant depuis quelques jours que Minako adorait toutes sortes de sports, Rei devina très vite le problème et sourit, ravie d'avoir pour une fois le dessus.

« Tu n'as jamais skié ? » demanda t-elle, stupéfaite par cette idée malgré tout.

Les joues légèrement empourprée d'embarras et d'agacement, Minako la fusilla du regard.

« Je dirais plutôt que l'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée. »

« Sans rire ? Tu vas souvent en Europe, et les pistes de ski ce n'est pas ce qui manque ni là-bas ni au Japon ! »

« Shacho n'apprécie pas la neige, et je n'ai jamais pris le temps de passer quelques jours dans une station pour apprendre à skier. Et quand j'étais petite je n'allais jamais nulle part, alors… Et toi ? Tu sais skier ? »

« Très bien, et ne me regarde pas avec autant de doute. J'ai appris toute petite. Maman adorait la neige, et mon père est un excellent skieur, tu peux le croire, ça ? Avec d'autres temples, Hikawa organise des séjours en montagne pour les jeunes apprentis et j'y allais tous les ans. »

« Je suis quasiment certaine que j'apprendrai vite à skier. Ca ne doit pas être plus compliqué que le surf. »

Rei sourit en constatant que Minako avait pris cela comme un défi. Il y avait bel et bien des choses qui n'avaient pas changé.

« Si tu tiens tant que ça à m'apprendre à surfer, alors je t'apprendrai à skier en échange. »

« Je compte aussi t'apprendre à faire du moto-cross. »

« Hors de question. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est dangereux ! »

« C'est super ! Surtout en forêt ! J'en fais depuis que j'ai douze ans ! »

« Une idée de Shacho, sans doute ? »

« Il a toujours été génial ! Tu as ton permis de conduire ? »

« Oui. »

« Eh bien dis-toi que tu ne prends pas bien plus de risques que lorsque tu conduis aux alentours de Tokyo ! »

« Tu dois avoir une drôle de manière de conduire dans ce cas ! »

« Moi ? J'ai pas mon permis. »

« Tu n'as pas… ? Tu conduis une moto sans aucun doute en faisant des sauts et je ne sais quelle autre figure aussi insensée que dangereuse et tu n'as jamais songé à passer ton permis pour conduire une voiture ? »

« Ca a l'air complètement ennuyeux - et ce qui est ennuyeux est une perte de temps. Et j'ai des chauffeurs, » expliqua Minako d'un air évident. « Au fait, tu as une voiture ? »

« Oui, » répondit Rei à contre cœur.

Bien sûr, Minako le remarqua tout de suite.

« Depuis longtemps ? »

« J'ai tout de suite passé mon permis quand j'ai eu dix-huit ans et j'ai eu la voiture dans la foulée. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu as accepté que ton père t'achète une voiture. »

« Si tu crois que j'ai eu le choix ! »

« Elle est sympa ? Quelle marque ? »

« Tu ne le sauras pas. Elle est restée à Tokyo de toute façon. »

« Tu n'es pas drôle, Reiko. »

« Non. »

« Est-ce que la princesse conduit ? »

« _Usagi_ a eu son permis l'année passée après avoir terrorisé bien des inspecteurs. Et crois-le ou non mais il vaut bien mieux être dans une voiture avec elle au volant plutôt qu'avec Makoto. Cette fille est un danger public. »

« Vraiment ? »

« C'est même devenu l'objet de blagues récurrentes. »

Minako hocha la tête. Au bout d'un moment, les yeux sur le plafond, elle avoua :

« J'ai un peu de mal à les imaginer adultes. »

« C'est normal. Tu n'as pas vraiment eu le temps de les connaître il y a six ans, et depuis elles ont beaucoup changé. »

« Je n'ai pas envie qu'elles le sachent pour… Je… C'est trop tôt. »

« Je sais. Tu leur diras quand tu sentiras qu'il est temps. » Rei fronça les sourcils, se souvenant brusquement de la dernière fois. « De préférence pas trop tard non plus. »

Minako eut un petit sourire de dérision.

« Je suis certaine que tu sauras me le rappeler. »

« Si je le dois… »

L'idole s'assit plus droite sur le lit et attrapa son verre d'eau pour en boire deux gorgées. Elle le reposa et soupira.

« Je ne sais pas si je vais aller à Tokyo ou non. Il y a des tas de raisons qui en font une mauvaise idée. »

« La présence de tes amis en fait partie ? »

Comme Minako ne répondait pas, Rei se leva et rejoignit son chevet.

« Il y en a beaucoup d'autres, » murmura Minako.

« Lesquelles ? »

« Les journalistes, l'agitation de la ville, le fait que Sugao est couramment en Europe, les souvenirs, sans parler que la simple idée de me retrouver au même endroit que des Shitennou me donne des envies de meurtre. »

« Ils ne sont plus ceux qu'ils étaient. Tout comme nous ne sommes plus – »

« Demande à Mamoru s'il ne se sent pas responsable de la destruction de son propre palais, demande-lui s'il ne voit plus son armée se faire massacrer et si ça ne lui arrache pas le cœur à chaque fois, demande-lui si son instinct ne lui commande pas de s'assurer du bien-être de ses soldats. Nous ne sommes plus ceux que nous étions, c'est vrai. Mais parce que nous nous souvenons, lui et moi ne serons jamais vraiment libres d'être seulement qui nous sommes. Je peux… je peux essayer de vous voir comme les filles que vous êtes et réussir, parce que vous êtes différentes, parce que vous ne vous souvenez pas. Je peux essayer d'étouffer mon instinct d'obéissance et de crainte envers la princesse et d'oublier mes serments parce qu'elle apparaît si naïve et si ignorante. Mais voir les Shitennou, nos ennemis dans deux de nos vies, comme des êtres humains ordinaires… Il va me falloir plus d'une journée pour ça. Nephrite… je peux encore passer outre parce qu'il paraissait si humain après sa résurrection, et parce que j'ai vu l'affection sincère qu'il portait à Mercure alors, mais les autres… Il va me falloir plus d'une journée pour les séparer de leur passé. »

Puisque Rei n'avait jamais entendu parler Minako ainsi et puisqu'elle n'avait que très peu parlé à Mamoru lors de leur adolescence, quand il avait encore eu tous ses souvenirs, elle ne pouvait juger de ces paroles et pouvait seulement se contenter d'accepter.

« Je comprends, » murmura t-elle. « Mais ces souvenirs-là sont anciens. Tu t'en feras des nouveaux, et j'espère qu'avec le temps ils remplaceront les autres. »

« Tu crois qu'ils se souviennent de tout, eux ? »

« Je l'ignore. Il faudrait que je demande à Naboru ou à Jinta à l'occasion. »

Une petite grimace lui répondit et Rei lui prit la main.

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, Tokyo est une grande ville. Naboru et Jinta qu'ils aient ou non leurs souvenirs ont assez de bon sens pour t'éviter. »

« Il vaut mieux. »

« Hé. »

« Pour l'instant, » consentit à ajouter Minako à contre cœur, têtue.

« Et puis… quoi que tu décides, je serai là. »

Le regard surpris et hésitant de l'idole poussa Rei à baisser les yeux sur leurs mains.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais d'autres projets pour le moment. Hikawa n'a pas besoin de moi cette année, et pour exercer il faudrait que je retourne à la fac de psychologie pour deux ans pour obtenir le diplôme supérieur. »

« Tu… Je peux me débrouiller. Tu n'es pas obligée de – »

« Ce que tu peux être idiote, parfois. Ca n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque obligation, j'ai _envie _d'être près de toi. »

« Mais… tu peux être près de moi sans mettre ta vie entre parenthèses, » répondit doucement Minako, et ses mots sous entendaient tout ce que Rei avait eu besoin de savoir.

Oui, Minako voulait qu'elle reste auprès d'elle et qu'elles continuent ce qu'elles avaient commencé à Sakugawa. Pourtant elle avait des hésitations bien compréhensibles.

« Il ne s'agit pas de ça, il faut que je réfléchisse à mon avenir de toute façon. Je tiens juste à ce que tu le saches. Je compte bien rester à tes côtés pour un moment. »

Un petit sourire plein de joie illuminait le visage fatigué de Minako lorsque Rei trouva le courage de lever les yeux malgré son embarras. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se pencher lorsque les mains de Minako l'y incitèrent et la jeune femme l'embrassa avec passion.

Malheureusement, peu de temps après, Rei dut quitter l'hôpital, l'heure des visites touchant à sa fin. Elle avait promis à sa petite amie qu'elle passerait la prendre le lendemain. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, songea Rei. Son bon sens lui indiquait que toutes les deux avaient besoin de se retrouver seule un moment pour intégrer et gérer à leur manière tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée et plus encore.

Le cœur lourd, inquiète pour leur avenir et pour le bien-être de Minako, Rei ne put s'empêcher de sourire un instant en songeant à ses espoirs pour leur futur – un futur commun où santé et bonheur triompheraient. Et bien qu'elle se sentait quelque peu coupable de cette émotion au regard des évènements tragiques de la journée, elle n'aurait rien pu faire contre cette petite étincelle toute simple.

L'amour et l'espoir étaient, après tout, les plus beaux des remèdes.

O


	7. Vivre

_Hey. Après réflexion, ce chapitre sera le dernier. Manque de temps, manque d'idée, manque de motivation, il était temps de terminer cette fic que j'ai trop tardé à compléter. J'espère néanmoins que vous avez appréciez ce long voyage (pour si peu de chapitres !). Malgré tout, je tenais vraiment à la compléter et à vous offrir un épilogue, même s'il passe sur plein de choses qui auraient dû être développées mais qui ne le seront pas. Désolée pour ça. Mais quand on est bloqué, mieux vaut pas trop insister, sinon la fic sera jamais terminée, ou alors très mal terminée !_

_En tout cas merci de votre soutien et qui sait, peut-être à une prochaine fois dans ce fandom ! (Pour le moment, j'avoue être à court d'idées…)_

**O**

**Ephémère**

**Chapitre 7 : Vivre**

Plusieurs semaines avaient filé depuis leur départ de Kyoto. Finalement, Minako avait décidé de rester à Tokyo au moins le temps de son traitement. Le fait qu'un appartement contenant une montagne de cartons emplis des affaires de l'idole les attendait déjà lorsqu'elles étaient arrivées en ville restait toujours un mystère pour Rei. Néanmoins elle s'était beaucoup amusée à aider son amie à les déballer. Il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer tout ce qu'on pouvait apprendre d'une personne rien qu'à travers les objets qu'elle avait – ou n'avait pas.

Bien sûr, puisqu'il en serait toujours ainsi avec Minako, l'idole avait tenu à pouvoir être présente lorsque Rei avait déballé ses affaires dans l'appartement que lui avait trouvé son père (le sénateur devait toujours s'interroger sur la raison derrière l'immense sourire de sa fille lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé l'adresse – l'immeuble se situait à quelques rues de celui de son amie). Devoir surveiller Minako et supporter ses taquineries tout en répondant à ses questions avait sérieusement ralenti son emménagement, mais la jeune femme n'en regrettait pas une seconde. Ces journées leur avaient permis de rester un peu davantage dans leur bulle et plus encore de rattraper le temps perdu, d'évoquer les souvenirs de leur adolescence respective. D'apprendre à connaître un peu plus les femmes qu'elles étaient devenues.

Sans parler, bien sûr, du fait que ce temps passé ensemble avait également servi à asseoir leur relation et à en définir un peu plus les contours. Etrangement, l'intimité entre elles semblait naturelle, évidente, alors que Rei se souvenait avoir sans arrêt douté de ses propres gestes lors de sa relation précédente, avoir dû faire avec la maladresse et la nervosité naturelles qu'entraînaient les premiers pas dans une dynamique amoureuse. Peut-être que ce sentiment de surprise face à cette facilité découlait seulement du retour de leurs souvenirs Senshi, des jeunes filles qu'elles avaient alors été. Toutes les deux n'étaient plus si furieuses contre la vie (ou la mort), si gardées, si défiantes. Elles avaient muri, et le cœur de Rei se réchauffait de constater que Minako avait su se libérer de son passé pour réapprendre à vivre libre et heureuse. Il y avait une force en elle, une lumière vibrante qui avait presque chassé les ombres l'ayant avalée entière des années plus tôt. Et dans les yeux de l'idole, la prêtresse pouvait découvrir qu'elle-même avait aussi changé pour le mieux.

Au fil des jours, une routine s'était installée entre elles. Rei se levait, se préparait et rejoignait Minako dans son appartement (lorsque Minako n'avait pas dormi chez elle ou lorsque Rei ne se trouvait pas déjà dans l'appartement en question). Si ce matin-là Minako avait décidé que son réveil représentait son pire ennemi et l'avait ou éteint ou tout simplement jeté contre le mur, Rei préparait le petit-déjeuner tout en l'encourageant à se lever (les encouragements se changeant en menaces au fil des minutes).

Si Minako (pour une raison extraordinaire que Rei ne pouvait comprendre) se trouvait être ce jour-là du matin, elle s'habillait en attendant Rei et elles préparaient ensuite le petit-déjeuner ensemble.

Troisième éventualité, la plus rare et de loin la plus surprenante, Rei arrivait chez Minako pour découvrir que sa petite amie avait préparé leur petit-déjeuner seule (mais cela comportait aussi certains risques, Minako aimant particulièrement prendre des libertés avec les recettes).

Il arrivait aussi que Minako doive rester à jeun, du coup Rei se contentait de l'attendre patiemment (ou moins patiemment) dans le salon en avalant un jus de fruit ou un thé.

Dernièrement elles passaient de plus en plus souvent la nuit ensemble ce qui avait plusieurs avantages, dont celui de s'assurer que Minako ne dépassait pas le quota décent de réveils fracassés (Rei assurait que celui-ci devait être fixé à un par semaine, Minako défendait que le plus juste serait de le fixer à quatre).

Ensuite, leurs journées dépendaient de plusieurs facteurs. Des traitements de Minako, en passant par les paparazzis rencontrés ou non dans la ville, par les visites de Rei à Hikawa et chez son père, par l'état de fatigue de Minako, jusqu'aux éventuels rendez-vous avec des amis ou des proches et leurs envies respectives. L'un dans l'autre, tout se déroulait plutôt bien, et bien que les séances à l'hôpital rendaient Minako malade ou l'épuisaient, les médecins se montraient plutôt optimistes quant à ses chances de rémission – elle avait d'ores et déjà évité la chirurgie ce qui évidemment avait soulagé tout le monde.

Deux mois de ce quotidien plus tard, Minako avait insisté pour que Rei commence à faire des projets pour l'avenir. Après avoir médité et y avoir beaucoup réfléchi, la jeune femme avait opté pour la reprise de ses études de psychologie, comptant bien passer le diplôme lui permettant d'exercer auprès des enfants. L'université avait accepté son dossier et elle devait reprendre les cours au début du prochain semestre. Quant à Minako, à part quelques déclarations officielles à la presse par managers interposés ou par internet concernant sa santé, elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment se pencher sur son avenir professionnel. Rei approuvait ce choix : la jeune femme avait besoin de toutes ses forces pour combattre la maladie dans le présent. L'avenir pouvait très bien attendre.

En tout cas, l'un des souvenirs les plus remarquables composant cette période se trouvait être la rencontre entre Minako et le reste de la bande, quelques semaines auparavant. Rei ne put s'empêcher de sourire en y repensant.

O

_A peine étaient-elles entrées dans l'appartement de Motoki et Makoto que les deux femmes avaient été submergées par les embrassades. Une fois les cris extatiques un peu taris, Usagi tapa plusieurs fois dans ses mains pour tenter (en vain, bien sûr) de calmer son excitation._

_« Je suis si contente que vous soyez là ! Et MINAKO ! »_

_« Usagi, elle est juste à côté de toi, pas la peine de lui hurler son nom dans les oreilles, et de toute façon, je suis sûre qu'elle le connaît déjà, » lui fit remarquer Rei, dont l'air agacé se trouvait trahi par son sourire amusé._

_« Moi je ne lui en veux pas, » nota Makoto, un grand sourire sur son visage, « je suis encore coincée entre 'Oh mon dieu c'est Minako Aino qui est dans mon salon !' et 'Ca fait vraiment chaud au cœur de revoir Vénus !'. Ces double-souvenirs, quelle plaie ! »_

_« Je vois ce que tu veux dire, » affirma l'intéressée avec un petit rire alors que tous s'installaient dans le salon._

_Mamoru aida Motoki et Naboru à amener à boire et hocha la tête._

_« Au moins nous sommes tous là. En parlant de ça, quand êtes-vous arrivées en ville ? Vous nous avez appelés avant-hier mais je suppose que vous avez pris le temps de vous installer. »_

_« Ca va faire deux semaines, » informa Rei tout en se préparant à l'explosion qui…_

_« QUOI ? »_

…_ne tarda pas._

_« Comment ça, deux semaines ? » demanda Makoto en la fusillant du regard. « Tu aurais pu nous prévenir ! Ca fait des semaines qu'on te harcèle pour que tu viennes nous voir ! »_

_« Tu n'avais qu'à venir à Kyoto me voir. »_

_« J'y suis allée il y a trois mois ! »_

_« Et comment est-ce que ça se fait que vous êtes arrivées ensemble ? Je te croyais en Europe depuis ta dernière tournée, Minako, » interrogea Mamoru en attrapant son verre._

_« J'étais à Kyoto ces derniers temps. »_

_« Avec Rei ? » demanda t-il immédiatement comme si ça lui paraissait une évidence, ou comme s'il était en quête d'une confirmation._

_« Mais nos souvenirs ne sont revenus qu'il y a peu de temps, » remarqua Makoto._

_« En fait, je suis allée à Sakugawa pour des vacances, j'y suis restée plusieurs jours avant que nos souvenirs ne reviennent complètement. »_

_« Nous nous sommes rencontrées une deuxième fois là-bas, avant de nous souvenir, » termina Rei._

_« Sans rire ? Tu parles d'une coïncidence ! »_

_Ami se tourna vers Motoki avec un air curieux._

_« Ce n'est pas plus étrange que toutes nos rencontres. Nous avons tous été amis pendant des années avant le retour de nos souvenirs, nos rencontres étaient fortuites elles aussi. »_

_« Ou alors c'était le destin, » contredit Makoto, ses mains liées ensemble sur ses genoux. « Je ne crois pas franchement aux coïncidences. Mais que Minako aille en vacances pile dans le temple où est Rei alors que Rei aurait dû revenir à Tokyo il y a des mois, je trouve ça trop fort. Au fait, t'avais pas plus excitant comme lieu de vacances, Minako ? »_

_« Hé ! Surveille tes paroles sur les temples ! »_

_Avec un sourire amusé montrant qu'elle avait recherché exactement cette réaction de la part de Rei, Makoto fit un clin d'œil à son amie et haussa les épaules._

_« Moi je dis ça… »_

_« Pourquoi vous avez mis deux semaines avant de nous appeler, » bouda Usagi, toujours coincée sur ce fait. _

_« C'est vrai, ça. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fabriqué pendant deux semaines ? »_

_« Des affaires à régler avec mon temple et mon père. »_

_« Des affaires à régler pour le travail et l'installation. »_

_« Installation ? »_

_« Je vais rester quelques temps à Tokyo, » sourit Minako._

_Rei avait déjà commencé à s'écarter en prévision de l'assaut, et elle secoua la tête lorsqu'Usagi, comme prévu, se jeta sur l'idole avec un cri aigu._

_« Tu restes ! »_

_« Usagi… » rappela Mamoru avec un air amusé. « Lâche-la. »_

_« Désolée, » s'excusa la jeune femme en se redressant avec une élégance étonnante. Minako lui sourit brillamment, montrant que malgré sa surprise elle ne lui en voulait aucunement. « Ca m'arrive encore parfois, » plaisanta Usagi._

_« C'est rien, princesse. »_

_« Je n'ai pas entendu ça depuis longtemps ! Mais restons-en aux Usagi, s'il te plait. »_

_« Désolée, l'habitude. »_

_« Alors, vous vous êtes disputées combien de fois pour cette nouvelle rencontre ? » demanda Makoto._

_Rei et Minako échangèrent un regard aussi confus qu'amusé._

_« En fait, pas une fois. »_

_« Quoi ? Je suis déçue. »_

_« Moi aussi, » renchérit Naboru l'air de rien._

_« On ne se connaissait pas, » rappela Rei. « Je travaillais et elle était une visiteuse. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on se serait disputées. »_

_« Par contre, Reiko ne m'a pas reconnue tout de suite. De nouveau, » confia Minako avec un sourire lumineux._

_Leurs amis rirent, mais difficile de savoir dans quelle proportion l'information en elle-même et la joie de voir l'idole si ouverte et détendue intervenaient dans cette heureuse réaction._

_« Oh, ça va, » grogna Rei._

_« T'es vraiment un cas, » s'amusa Motoki. « Les filles t'ont pourtant mis assez d'images de Minako sous les yeux toutes ces années. »_

_« Comme si j'y avais prêté attention. »_

_« Merci, » remarqua Minako en lui jetant un regard sans réelle colère._

_« De rien. »_

_« Donc vous vous êtes rencontrées là-bas et… ? »_

_« Et quoi, Usa ? »_

_« Ben j'en sais rien, moi. Vous êtes devenues amies avant le retour de vos souvenirs ? »_

_« Oui, » répondit Minako. « Mais il a fallu que j'y travaille. »_

_« Dis, ça suffit ! » reprocha Rei._

_« Quoi ? C'est vrai. »_

_« N'importe quoi ! On passait plusieurs heures par jour ensemble. »_

_« Parce que je suis allée te trouver ces premiers jours. »_

_« Excuse-moi si je travaillais ! »_

_« C'est un détail. »_

_« En aucun cas ! Et tu ne venais pas me trouver, tu me suivais partout ! »_

_« C'est faux ! »_

_« Tu tournais tellement en rond que tu ne me lâchais plus ! »_

_« Je n'ai jamais entendu de plainte ! » _

_Rei s'empêcha de continuer cette petite joute verbale en remarquant les regards amusés que leur lançaient leurs amis. Et elle capta aisément le regard que Ami posait sur elle._

_Bien sûr, elle était la seule (à part si elle en avait parlé à Naboru) à connaître les détails. Minako et Rei avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'attendre un peu avant de dévoiler l'évolution de leur relation toute jeune. D'une part parce qu'il était un peu tôt pour ça, ensuite parce que Minako avait été visiblement réticente à l'idée de partager cette information sur sa vie privée (Rei n'était pas certaine de savoir si c'était une déformation professionnelle, de la timidité ou de la nervosité). _

_Bien que Rei appréciait pouvoir garder ce détail privé encore un temps, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait aucun problème à en parler à leurs amis. Mais elle les connaissait bien mieux que Minako ne les connaissait, et ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle leur présentait une petite amie. Cela aussi pourrait s'avérer un problème. Même si Minako ne l'avait pas clairement exprimé, Rei avait compris que les relations amoureuses n'avaient en rien été dans ses priorités jusqu'à maintenant, et qu'elle n'avait sans doute encore jamais exploré ce côté de sa sexualité. _

_Et il était clair qu'une relation homosexuelle aurait des conséquences importantes sur sa carrière – et sans doute sur celles de Rei et de son père. Même si la question ne se poserait que dans le futur, Rei ne pouvait pas dire que l'idée de faire face à des homophobes et des ignorants potentiellement violents et sûrement blessants ne l'effrayait pas._

_« Et donc vous êtes revenues ensemble ? » demanda Makoto avec un sourire en coin._

_« C'était le plus logique. Venir sur Tokyo séparément aurait été étrange, non ? »_

_« Effectivement, vu comme ça… »_

_« Des projets ? » demanda Mamoru._

_« Pas pour le moment, » répondit Rei qui s'était attendue à la question. « Je vais voir mon père et d'anciens amis, et sans doute passé un peu de temps à Hikawa. »_

_« Comme vous le savez sans doute, j'ai annoncé il y a quelques temps une pause dans ma carrière. Je suis en vacances, donc. »_

_« On va pouvoir se voir souvent alors ? » s'extasia Usagi._

_« Sans doute, » répondit Minako avec un sourire un peu forcé aux lèvres._

_Se retenir de lui prendre la main en notant son appréhension à l'idée du combat qui l'attendait fut difficile pour Rei, mais Minako souhaitait attendre une semaine ou deux avant d'annoncer sa maladie à leurs amis et ce geste trahirait trop de choses. Pourtant la manière dont Ami l'étudiait du regard depuis quelques minutes montrait que le médecin avait sans doute noté plusieurs signes inquiétants à ses yeux._

O

Depuis, Minako avait confié son état de santé à leurs amis, puis tout récemment son équipe avait dû faire une déclaration officielle suite à plusieurs rumeurs. Et depuis, bien sûr, Rei et Minako avaient informé les Senshi et leurs conjoints de la nature de leur relation– mais seulement eux.

Cela leur avait permis de se réjouir malgré leur inquiétude pour l'idole, et Usagi avait même tenu à les inviter tous à dîner pour fêter ça (au plus grand embarras des deux femmes concernées). Ils ne cessaient de s'extasier à la moindre occasion. Apparemment les deux femmes étaient _adorables_ ensemble (Rei ne doutait pas de la beauté de leur couple), même si Minako et la prêtresse ne manifestaient que très rarement des signes d'affection lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas seules.

Et malgré toute la joie que lui procurait la présence de ses amis dans sa vie, Rei avouait volontiers que le bonheur chaud et tout simple qui l'envahissait quand elle pouvait partager des instants calmes en la seule compagnie de sa petite amie avait sa préférence. Son regard passa du livre sur ses genoux à la jeune femme assise à l'autre bout du canapé, les jambes repliées sous elle, les yeux attirés par la télé en dépit de l'IPad dans ses mains.

L'appartement de Minako, plus grand et avec une meilleure vue sur la ville, se trouvait être rarement le cadre de leurs instants de détente. Lorsqu'elles parvenaient à avoir du temps toutes les deux pour se reposer ou être ensemble, Minako insistait pour qu'elles le passent chez Rei. La prêtresse ne discutait jamais ce fait, surtout lorsque l'idole semblait si contente et détendue dans son salon.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de me fixer ? » demanda doucement Minako, un petit sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux toujours sur la télé de Rei (et télé que Rei n'avait en aucun cas acheté).

« Je ne te fixe pas, je te regarde. »

« Tu m'empêches de me concentrer. »

Un petit sourire amusé étira les lèvres de la jeune femme.

« Si le fait qu'on te regarde te met si mal à l'aise, tu devrais penser à changer de métier. »

Des yeux caramel rencontrèrent les siens et son sourire se fit plus doux.

« C'est différent quand c'est toi, » indiqua Minako, une lueur chaude au fond des yeux. « Surtout quand tu as quelque chose à l'esprit que j'ignore. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien de bien important, » informa Rei en secouant un peu la tête. Ses doigts jouèrent avec son marque-page un moment, son ton se fit plus doux. « Je pensais juste à l'avenir. »

Minako fronça un peu le nez à la manière d'un enfant, une expression adorable que Rei se trouvait être la seule à lui connaître.

« J'espère juste qu'il sera plus clément et bien moins compliqué que le passé. Tous les passés. »

Ne pouvant qu'acquiescer à ses paroles, Rei joua un instant avec les mots dans son esprit avant de les formuler.

« Maintenant que tu vas mieux, est-ce que tu as décidé ce que tu voulais faire ? »

« Rester ici avec toi jusqu'au siècle prochain ? »

« Un projet très ambitieux. »

« J'aime les difficultés. »

« Surtout que je reprends les cours la semaine prochaine. »

Avec une petite moue boudeuse et un regard bien plus sombre, Minako attrapa la télécommande pour couper le son de la télé. Rei ne pouvait être sûre de la raison. Ça pouvait être parce que le clip de ce chanteur qu'elle détestait passait à cet instant, ou parce qu'elle estimait que la conversation méritait le silence. (Décrypter chaque action de Minako était tout simplement impossible).

« Les journées vont être longues. »

« Je vais te manquer à ce point ? »

« Non. »

« Tu n'as jamais su mentir. »

« Tu sais bien que c'est faux. »

Un silence. Rei ne reposa pas sa première question. Elle savait qu'elle tournait toujours dans l'esprit de Minako, et que la jeune femme y répondrait en son temps. Durant ces derniers mois, il y avait peu de choses qu'elles ne s'étaient pas dites ou qu'elles n'avaient pas découvertes l'une sur l'autre. Peu d'expressions, de tons, d'habitudes ou de gestes qu'elles ne savaient lire. L'honnêteté qui régissait à présent leur relation terrorisait Rei parfois, avant qu'elle ne se souvienne qu'il n'existait pas de plus beau cadeau ni de plus belle assurance.

« Il faudrait des mois, » murmura Minako finalement. « Pour que je retrouve la forme que j'avais avant, pour pouvoir vraiment reprendre ma carrière et les shows, il me faudrait des mois. »

« Tu pourrais commencer doucement. »

« Rien ne dit que je parviendrais à mon ancien niveau. Je commence seulement à pouvoir reprendre du poids, et je ne te parle pas des muscles. Je ne peux même pas supporter une demi-journée de shopping, alors un show de deux ou trois heures… Et maintenant que j'ai été à ce niveau-là, je ne pourrais jamais me contenter de faire des petits concerts. Et puis, rien ne dit non plus que j'arriverais à retrouver ma puissance vocale, même avec les meilleurs coaches. Je peux toujours chanter, et très bien, mais plus avec la même facilité ni avec la même endurance qu'avant. »

« Tu en as parlé à Sugao ? »

« Un peu. On a discuté de l'éventualité de produire juste un album, sans tournée, sans réelle promo, juste pour me permettre de chanter. Mais ce serait un peu faire le travail à moitié, tu sais ? Je ne sais pas si je veux de ça. C'est me produire sur scène que j'aimais surtout. Chanter, je peux le faire seule. On a aussi abordé l'idée de co-manager des jeunes artistes. »

« Ca te plairait ? » interrogea Rei, curieuse de connaître la réponse.

« Aucune idée. Oui, pour beaucoup de choses, l'organisation, l'industrie, l'excitation. Mais faire tout ça sans pouvoir chanter ou être sur scène ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais. Quant à écrire et composer pour d'autres artistes, c'est le même problème... »

Rei lui tendit la main et Minako accepta l'invitation avec un petit sourire un peu triste. Elle posa l'IPad sur la table basse, attrapa la main de Rei et se laissa guider jusque dans ses bras sans faire l'effort de bouger avec élégance, ce qui fit sourire Rei. Une fois lovée dans ses bras, Minako posa sa tête au creux de son cou et soupira doucement.

« Sinon, il y a bien une autre solution, » proposa t-elle doucement. « Tu finis tes études, tu deviens l'excellent psy pour enfants que tu seras bientôt, et tu m'entretiens. »

Rei ne put empêcher le petit rire qui lui vint alors qu'elle jouait avec les doigts de la main droite de Minako. Toutes les deux savaient bien qu'aucune d'entre elles ne supporterait l'inactivité.

« Je suis plutôt certaine que la paie qui m'attend est très loin de pouvoir combler tes désirs. »

« Tu aurais dû te lancer dans le show-business, tu vois que j'avais raison. Et… tu combles mes désirs parfaitement, Reiko, » ajouta Minako avec ce quelque chose de rauque et de joueur dans la voix que Rei était définitivement la seule personne au monde à entendre.

L'idole ponctua sa remarque d'un baiser sous l'oreille de Rei. Et celle-ci fut heureuse que la position de sa petite amie l'empêche de noter son rougissement.

« Ceux-là ne demandent pas d'argent, » réussit-elle à contrer d'une voix presque inaffectée, la chaleur de son ton adoucissant ses mots.

Un petit son outré s'échappa de la gorge de Minako.

« Je ne suis pas si dépensière. »

« J'ai vu ta garde-robe, tes bijoux, tes produits de beauté, tes chaussures et je ne te parle pas de tes goûts en matière de restauration. »

« Ca fait partie de la déformation professionnelle due à mon métier, je n'y suis pour rien ! Et j'ai été en partie élevée par Sugao Saitou, souviens-toi. »

« Tu as définitivement des circonstances atténuantes, » consentit Rei avec un sourire amusé.

« Merci à toi de le noter. Je prendrais aussi compte de ton enfance dans les temples pour justifier ton manque de culture concernant la musique et le cinéma. »

« Adorable de ta part. »

« Oh, Reiko, je suis toujours adorable. »

Le silence suivant s'étendit sur plusieurs minutes. La respiration de Minako était régulière et calme, mais pas assez profonde pour suggérer le sommeil. Rei en savait quelque chose, elle avait passé des heures à étudier ce son. Les instants comme celui-ci, si ordinaires, si tranquilles, étaient parmi les préférés de Rei. Parce qu'elle se sentait bien, aimée et en sécurité, et qu'elle savait que Minako ressentait cela aussi. Il n'y avait pas meilleure sensation.

Elle ferma les yeux un moment, respira l'odeur de Minako dans ses bras et se serait volontiers assoupie si seulement elle ne savait pas que d'autres choses préoccupaient l'autre femme.

« Est-ce que tu y penses encore parfois ? » demanda t-elle dans un murmure, ses lèvres contre les cheveux de Minako.

« Parfois, » avoua la jeune femme, n'ayant pas besoin que Rei précise qu'elle parlait du Silver Millenium et de tout ce qui y était rattaché.

L'inutilité des mots entre elles pouvait parfois paraître effrayante, mais Rei adorait ce lien qui les unissait.

« Est-ce que ça te manque toujours ? »

Un petit soupir chatouilla son cou.

« Non. Pas vraiment. Plus maintenant. C'est juste… juste un besoin fantôme. Juste de lointains souvenirs qui s'estompent lorsque je les laisse tranquilles. Ils ne s'estompaient pas, avant. Jamais. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Mmh. »

« Je suis heureuse que tu ne fasses plus de cauchemar. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Et que tout ça soit derrière nous. »

« Oui. Même si je me demande encore parfois si c'est vraiment la fin. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Pas pour nous. Je ne pense pas que les Senshi soient rappelées dans cette vie. Mais qui sait ? Dans l'avenir, peut-être. De nouvelles incarnations. »

« Je leur souhaite bien du courage, » soupira Rei. Elle hésita, puis parla finalement, parce qu'elles évitaient le sujet depuis trop longtemps. « Tu penses à lui tout le temps, n'est-ce pas ? »

Minako se tendit, et les mots qu'elle souffla contre le cou de Rei portaient tous ses sentiments.

« Tous les jours. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Je sais que c'est idiot, mais je m'en veux tellement de l'avoir oublié pendant tout ce temps. »

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute. »

« Mais je me suis toujours souvenue du Silver Millenium et de Vénus, alors pourquoi pas de lui ? Pendant tout ce temps il avait disparu, et personne ne l'a pleuré. »

« Jamais Artémis ne t'en aurait voulu pour ça. Et tu le sais. »

« Il m'a appris à me battre, il m'a raconté le passé, il était à mes côtés pour tant de combats et d'épreuves. Il a été mon meilleur ami et ma famille et il m'a sauvée, et j'ai du mal à comprendre qu'il n'est plus là depuis des années, et qu'il ne reviendra pas. »

« Usagi a dit qu'elle avait senti son essence et celle de Luna dans ses rêves. »

« Ca ne veut rien dire. Lorsque son cristal a été détruit, l'énergie qui les maintenait en vie a disparu aussi. On le sait toutes les deux. »

Rei la serra un peu plus contre elle quand elle sentit une larme humide rouler de la joue de Minako à son cou.

« Il y a une chose que je sais, une chose dont je suis sûre. C'est qu'il aurait été très fier de la femme que tu es devenue, Mina. »

Avec un petit sanglot qu'elle étouffa rapidement, Minako se blottit un peu plus contre Rei le temps de maîtriser ses larmes. Puis un petit rire lui échappa, entrecoupé d'un autre sanglot. Elle renifla, redressa la tête et passa une main sur ses joues humides, avant de reprendre sa position initiale, des larmes silencieuses roulant toujours de sa peau à celle de Rei.

« Je suis sûre qu'il aurait été extatique de nous voir ensemble, » offrit-elle enfin, d'une voix douce et trop rauque mais emplie d'affection pour son ami absent.

« Sans doute. »

« Je sais qu'au-delà de notre mission et de ses devoirs, il m'aimait comme je l'aimais. Maintenant jamais je ne l'oublierai. J'aime penser qu'il est heureux où qu'il soit, parce qu'il aurait voulu que je sois protégée et aimée et heureuse. Et je le suis, Rei. Avec toi. »

Rei la poussa gentiment à se redresser un peu et l'embrassa alors, tendrement mais longuement, parce qu'à cet instant aucun mot n'aurait pu exprimer aussi bien ce qu'elle ressentait. Le sourire qui illumina les yeux de Minako lorsqu'elles se séparèrent chassa presque la douleur dans ses iris. Elle posa son front contre celui de Rei, une main caressant toujours sa joue.

Le murmure caressa les lèvres de la prêtresse dans un doux souffle.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

O

A quelques rues de là, dans une ruelle isolée, un chat gris miaulait pour attirer l'attention d'un autre animal, tout aussi sale et tout aussi perdu. Le second, blanc, agile, rejoignit l'autre félin rapidement et ils reprirent leur chemin sous le regard indifférent des passants, trop habitués à ces bestioles abandonnées à leur sort dans la rue.

D'un bond un peu trop puissant pour un chat commun, le gris se hissa sur un muret pour éviter le flot des humains sans attendre plus longtemps son compagnon. Le blanc le rejoignit finalement, maladroitement mais avec la même allure, fière mais hésitante. Leur progression fut rapide et ils arrivèrent enfin à ce quartier qu'ils connaissaient bien. L'un des restaurateurs leur laissait toujours quelques restes près des poubelles, à l'arrière. En quête de nourriture, ils ne firent pas attention au soir qui tombait et à la pleine Lune qui se levait.

Ses rayons pâles accrochèrent les deux petits félins et l'atmosphère sembla se figer un instant. Les feuilles dans le parc plus loin, les rats dans la ruelle, même le bruit provenant du petit établissement, plus rien ne s'animait. Plus un son, plus un mouvement. Sur le front des chats, deux bijoux brillèrent, leurs silhouettes illuminées par la lumière sélénite. Leurs yeux, émeraude pour l'un et bleus pour l'autre, se tournèrent vers l'astre à l'unisson.

Un souffle. Une seconde.

Et la vie reprit son cours.

Mais dans la ruelle, plus aucune trace des deux chats ne demeurait.

O

Fin


End file.
